Cold Night
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Ragnar przybył do Wessex w jednym celu – aby swoją śmiercią sprowadzić na nich zagładę. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że spotka tam kogoś, kto zechce pomóc mu w realizacji jego planów. Tajemnicza dziewczyna obieca, że razem ze swoim bratem wesprze jego synów w ich przyszłej misji pomszczenia jego śmierci. W zamian za to oni pomogą jej ocalić niepewną przyszłość jej narodu.
1. Światowidka

**Rozdział pierwszy:** **Światowidka**

* * *

Ivar powoli otworzył oczy, budząc się z nieprzytomności.

Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to jasne, oślepiające światło. Zmrużył oczy i zasłonił je na moment dłonią, czekając, aż te nie przywykną do tej rażącej jasności.

Po chwili zdołał je w pełni otworzyć. Dotykiem opuszków palców poczuł pod sobą mokry, ciepły piasek. Poruszył nieznacznie tułowiem, sprawdzając, czy aby czegoś nie złamał. Nic go nie bolało – tylko w dole pleców poczuł lekkie ukłucie, ale zignorował je szybko. Nic poważnego mu nie było. Był cały.

Podniósł w następnej kolejności głowę nieznacznie i rozejrzał się dookoła. Tak, na pewno znajdował się na plaży. Obejrzał się szybko w obie strony i dostrzegł w końcu tuż obok siebie leżącego na ziemi ojca.

Na moment nastolatek opadł na piach, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. Jakimś cudem przeżyli. Obrócił się zaraz potem ponownie w stronę mężczyzny. Chwilę później zamarł nagle, dostrzegając coś, co wcześniej mu umknęło.

Oczy jego ojca były otwarte. A on się nie ruszał.

Ivar wystraszył się nie na żarty. Drgnął nerwowo, unosząc się nieznacznie ku górze, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę ojca i szturchnął go kilkakrotnie w nogę. Mężczyzna w żaden sposób nie zareagował.

 _Pięknie._ – pomyślał chłopak, opadając z powrotem na plecy. – _Nie żyje. I inni też pewnie zginęli. Zostałem tu sam._

\- Co? – usłyszał nagle cichy, ledwie słyszalny głos. Rozpoznał go od razu. Sprawił on, że Ivar przymknął na moment oczy i odetchnął głęboko z ulgą.

 _Jednak żyje. Chociaż tyle z tego dobrego._

Usłyszał zaraz potem, jak Ragnar podnosi się powoli do pozycji siedzącej. Ivar nie wstał jednak – leżał nieruchomo na piasku, czując wciąż dziwne zmęczenie.

\- Co widzisz? – spytał się ojca, gdy ten zdołał już podnieść się i wstać.

\- Nie widzę żadnej z naszych łodzi. – odpowiedział mu na to Ragnar. Obrócił się po chwili w prawą stronę, i zaraz potem przyklęknął szybko przy synu, ujmując go mocno za ramię.

Zaniepokoiło to Ivara. Obrócił się czym prędzej w kierunku, w który wpatrywał się jego ojciec, i dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że zza pobliskiej skały, z terenów drugiej plaży, nadciąga w ich stronę mała grupka ludzi. Z daleka nie mogli dostrzec, kto to dokładnie był – czy przyjaciele, czy wrogowie.

Po chwili jednak Ragnar się wyraźnie uspokoił, po czym westchnął przeciągle i rozsiadł się na plaży obok syna. Ivar od razu odczytał to jako znak, że tamci ludzie byli członkami załogi ich statków, które się tu rozbiły.

\- Chodź, Ivar. – powiedział po dłuższej chwili do syna Ragnar, podnosząc się powoli z powrotem do pozycji stojącej. – Dołączmy do nich.

\- I jak mam niby to zrobić? – spytał się go chłopak, wskazując jednocześnie skinieniem głowy na swoje nogi.

Ragnar w odpowiedzi tylko się cicho zaśmiał.

\- A jak dotychczas się przemieszczałeś, chłopcze? – spytał się go, wciąż wyraźnie rozbawiony reakcją swojego syna. – Czołgaj się. To chyba umiesz robić, prawda?

Ivar nic mu nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał się tylko na mężczyznę wilkiem, po czym jednym ruchem przewrócił się na brzuch i podparł się łokciami o niepewny grunt.

To nie będzie łatwa droga. Piasek nie był tak stabilny jak ziemia – będzie się musiał nieźle napracować, aby dopełznąć do tamtych ludzi. A nie wyglądało na to, aby jego ojciec zamierzał mu w jakikolwiek sposób w tym pomóc.

Jednak jakoś mu się to udało. Powoli, sukcesywnie, chłopak czołgał się prosto przed siebie, w stronę tej przeklętej skały. Ragnar szedł niespiesznie tuż obok niego, milcząc przez cały czas. Gdy w końcu dotarli na miejsce, Ivar oddychał ciężko i nierówno, zmęczony odbyciem tego krótkiego, ale niezwykle trudnego i zdradliwego dystansu.

Przy skale okazało się, że znajduje się w niej przejście w głąb lądu pomiędzy tą skałą a drugą, nieco niższą, znajdującą się tuż za tą pierwszą. Ocalali z załogi Ragnara rozsiedli się po chwili razem z Ivarem na niskich skałach wzdłuż obydwu ścian przesmyku skalnego, podczas gdy Ragnar chodził wzdłuż linii brzegowej, głęboko pogrążony w swoich myślach.

\- Jakie bronie mamy ze sobą? – spytał się po dłuższej chwili mężczyzna, wracając myślami do rzeczywistości.

Mężczyźni bez słowa pokazali mu to, co udało się im uratować – kilka mieczy i toporów, nic więcej.

Ivar przyjrzał się im wszystkim uważnie. Z taką małą, osłabioną po bliskim kontakcie ze śmiercią grupą, nie zdołają pomścić masakry w ich osadzie w Wessex. Na samą tę myśl chłopaka o mało co nie ogarnął pusty śmiech.

Przypłynęli tu na darmo. Zginą, jeśli zostaną odnalezieni – a to, biorąc pod uwagę ich dotychczasowe szczęście, jest już zapewne tylko kwestią czasu.

\- No więc… – chłopak zwrócił się przodem w stronę Ragnara, który w tym samym czasie także obrócił się w jego stronę. – Co zatem teraz robimy, ojcze?

~0~

W tej samej chwili, wiele mil dalej, w królestwie Wessex, młoda dziewczyna ocknęła się ze swojej kolejnej wizji.

Powoli usiadła na łóżku i wzięła jeden długi, głęboki oddech. To była bardzo długa i wyczerpująca wizja. Wiele się jednak z niej dowiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się słabo na jej wspomnienie, wciąż żywe w jej umyśle.

\- Widziałaś go? – dobiegło ją po chwili pytanie. Obróciła się powoli w stronę osoby, która je zadała. Na niskim krześle, przy oknie, siedział wysoki, dość szczupły młody mężczyzna o ciemnych, sięgających mu za kark włosach, bladej cerze i ciemnych, niemalże czarnych oczach.

\- Tak, widziałam. – odpowiedziała cichym głosem. Przesunęła się następnie nieco w bok, po czym zsunęła powoli nogi z materaca i usiadła na samej krawędzi łóżka. – Już tutaj jest. Dotarł w jednym kawałku, tak jak to już wcześniej przepowiedziałam.

\- I wiesz już, kiedy tu dotrą? – Po tym pytaniu dziewczyna tylko pokręciła przecząco głową. – Rozumiem… czyli musimy cierpliwie czekać.

\- Nie mamy innego wyjścia.

Zaraz potem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Para spojrzała się na nie w tym samym czasie.

\- Proszę. – powiedziała dziewczyna, wiedząc od razu, kto za tymi drzwiami czeka.

Chwilę później do środka wszedł mężczyzna, bogato ubrany, ze złotą koroną na głowie. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie na jego widok. Znała go bardzo dobrze. To był człowiek, któremu ona i jej brat zawdzięczali to, że mogą tu mieszkać.

To był król Ecbert, władca Wessex.

\- Czy już można wejść? – mężczyzna spytał się niepewnym głosem. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową. – Dobrze, dobrze. Bethel, czy już coś widziałaś?

\- Jeszcze nie. – W tonie jej głosu Ecbert nawet przez moment nie doszukał się fałszu. Jej duże, ciemnobrązowe oczy, identyczne jak jej brata bliźniaka Elijah, przepełnione były naturalną jak dla tak młodej jak ona dziewczyny czystą naiwnością. – Ale zapewniam cię, królu, że gdy tylko będę coś wiedziała, ty pierwszy się o tym dowiesz.

\- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. – wymamrotał pod nosem mężczyzna. Zerknął jeszcze na nich oboje, uważnie im się przyglądając. Nie dostrzegł jednak nic podejrzanego. Po chwili obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Przemiana dziewczyny po jego wyjściu była natychmiastowa. Jej łagodny uśmiech zniknął z jej pełnych, naturalnie różowych ust. Delikatne, łagodne spojrzenie stało się zimne i nieufne, a cała jej aura zmieniła się diametralnie.

\- Nienawidzę tego imienia. – powiedziała cichym głosem, przymykając na moment powieki. – Naprawdę go nienawidzę.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mu prawdy? – spytał się jej nagle brat, przyglądając się jej uważnie. – Dlaczego nie wyjawiłaś mu, że oni już nadciągają?

\- Bo on nie może tego się dowiedzieć od nas. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. Powoli przeniosła na niego swój wzrok i spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy. – I tak wkrótce dowie się tego od swojego syna, który już wyruszył na wybrzeże, bo poinformowano go o znalezionych tam wrakach. Wtedy Ecbert zwróci się do nas po raz kolejny o pomoc. I wtedy dopiero mu tej pomocy udzielimy. Ale nie wcześniej.

\- Sugerujesz zatem, że to jeszcze nie jest moment na to, aby wkroczyć do akcji. – stwierdził cichym głosem Elijah.

\- Wkrótce otrzymamy swoją szansę. – siostra zapewniła go cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Ale gdy już ta szansa się pojawi, nie będziemy mogli jej zmarnować. Będziemy mieli okazję tylko na jedno podejście. Jeśli je zaprzepaścimy, cały nasz plan legnie w gruzach. Rozumiesz to? – Młody mężczyzna tylko przytaknął nieznacznym skinieniem głowy po jej pytaniu. – Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na żaden, nawet najmniejszy błąd. Nie możemy się zawahać. Nie możemy zmienić zdania. I nie możemy pozwolić, aby nasze emocje, sentymenty i słabości przejęły nad nami kontrolę.

\- Doskonale to rozumiem. – zapewnił ją młodzieniec. – Losy całego naszego narodu są w naszych rękach.

\- Nie tylko naszego narodu. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno po tych słowach. – Losy całego świata będą ostatecznie od tego zależeć. I jeśli zawiedziemy, nikt już tego nie powstrzyma. Nikt.


	2. Wyrocznia

**A/N:** _**I wróciłam :) Moja sytuacja na razie się „ustabilizowała" – jeśli w ogóle można to tak nazwać. Mama, na całe szczęście, zdrowieje i plecy ją mniej bolą – wszystko chyba się zaczyna zrastać. Babcia jednak, niestety, nie wyzdrowiała – trzy dni po opublikowaniu mojej notki zmarła; 14 lutego, ujmując dokładniej. Razem z rodziną trzymamy się i staramy się „wrócić do normalności". Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przysłali do mnie ciepłe słowa pocieszenia i zrozumienia. Nie gwarantuję jeszcze, że rozdziały będą pojawiać się regularnie. Mam jednak zrobiony grafik, tak żeby być w stanie ogarnąć jak najwięcej tytułów. Skupiam się jednak w pierwszej kolejności na domu, rodzinie i na własnych oryginalnych pomysłach.**_

 **Rozdział drugi: Wyrocznia**

* * *

Bethel i Elijah stanęli przed szerokimi drzwiami prowadzącymi do sali tronowej. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na moment i zerknęła bokiem na brata, ciekawa jego reakcji. Elijah, jak to na niego przystało, przez cały czas utrzymywał w pełni stoicki wyraz twarzy. Nie sposób było zgadnąć, o czym teraz myśli. Tę rzecz była w stanie zrobić teraz tylko Bethel.

\- Stało się tak, jak mówiłaś. – powiedział do niej cichym głosem, tak żeby nikt poza nią nie był w stanie go teraz usłyszeć. – Teraz pewnie Ecbert będzie chciał, żebyś przewidziała, czy przybycie Ragnara i jego ludzi doprowadzi do jakiejś klęski.

\- I z pewnością uzyska odpowiedź na to pytanie. – odparła na te słowa brunetka. – Ma pełne prawo wiedzieć, co czeka jego kraj.

Elijah w tym momencie spojrzał się na siostrę z zaskoczeniem.

\- Naprawdę chcesz mu o wszystkim powiedzieć? – spytał się jej z niedowierzaniem. – O dalszej przyszłości również?

Bethel w tym momencie obróciła się przodem do brata i spojrzała się na niego pobłażliwie.

\- Przecież on nie wie, jak daleko w przyszłość moje wizje wybiegają. – powiedziała niewinnym tonem głosu, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust. – Mi chodzi tutaj o następnych kilka, góra kilkanaście dni, a nie o całą rozpiskę wszystkich wydarzeń, od tych kluczowych po te najmniej ważne.

Elijah po jej słowach z trudem stłumił śmiech. Nie miał już jednak okazji odpowiedzieć nic swojej siostrze – w tym samym czasie drzwi otworzyły się, a oni weszli we dwójkę do środka, idąc obok siebie ramię w ramię.

\- Moje dwie nadzieje. – powitał ich Ecbert, uśmiechając się do nich błogo. Bethel dygnęła zgrabnie, nim nie podeszła bliżej tronu, a jej brat w tym samym czasie ukłonił się w pas. Mieszkali w tym zamku już co prawda od prawie trzech lat i króla Ecberta traktowali jak bliskiego przyjaciela, ale wciąż zachowywali w obecności jego gwardzistów pozory etykiety dworskiej. – Powiedz mi, Bethel, czy widziałaś może coś odnośnie Ragnara w którejś ze swoich wizji?

\- Prawdę mówiąc… tak, widziałam. – przyznała. Mężczyzna od razu zaciekawił się tym i pochylił nieznacznie do przodu, siadając jednocześnie na krawędzi prostego, niewysokiego krzesła, które służyło mu za prowizoryczny tron. – Wkrótce zjawi się tutaj. Nie musisz się go jednak obawiać. – dodała szybko, widząc cień strachu w oczach mężczyzny. – Nie przybył tu, aby grabić i wojować. Będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać. I powinieneś go przyjąć, gdy już tu przybędzie.

Ecbert chłonął każde słowo z jej ust niczym treści psalmów. Głęboko wierzył w to, że wszystko, co dziewczyna mówi, jest prawdą. Wierzył w to, że naprawdę jest wieszczką i potrafi przewidywać przyszłość. Był przekonany o tym, że zyskała ona ten dar od samego Boga, aby kierować ludzi w stronę właściwych wyborów. Ona sama przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu przyznała, że zyskała ten dar od „opatrzności". Nie mógł więc nie wierzyć w to, ze to sam Bóg zesłał mu ją do pomocy.

\- Co zatem dalej powinienem z tym zrobić? – dociekał dalej król. – Jak powinienem go potraktować, gdy ten już się tutaj zjawi?

\- Tak jak już mówiłam, powinieneś go przyjąć w gościnę. – odparła ze spokojem dziewczyna. – I pod żadnym pozorem go nie zabijaj własnymi rękoma. A tego, który z nim tu przybędzie, potraktuj najlepiej, jak to tylko możliwe i dopilnuj, aby żadna krzywda mu się tu nie stała.

\- Kto jeszcze z nim tu przybędzie? – zaciekawił się w tym momencie Ecbert. – Kto tu przybędzie z Ragnarem?

Bethel uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, nim nie odpowiedziała mu na to pytanie.

\- Młodzieniec obarczony ciężarem niemożności chodzenia. – powiedziała. – Nie jest to ktoś, kogo na tę chwilę powinieneś się obawiać. Bardzo ważnym jednak będzie dla ciebie to, aby go odpowiednio ugościć. Niech zobaczy twoją interakcję z Ragnarem. To będzie dla was obydwu bardzo ważne.

Ecbert pokiwał tylko głową, notując sobie wszystkie jej uwagi w pamięci. Na dłuższą chwilę zamilkł, zastanawiając się intensywnie nad wszystkim, czego się przed chwilą dowiedział.

\- Dziękuję ci niezmiernie za te porady. – odezwał się w końcu cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Wciąż nie do końca powrócił do świata rzeczywistego – błądził w dalszym ciągu myślami po odległych wspomnieniach. Bethel poznała to po jego zamglonym, nieobecnym spojrzeniu.

\- Czy to już wszystko, w czym moglibyśmy ci pomóc, królu? – spytała się go. Wiedziała, kiedy powinna zostawić go w spokoju, i teraz właśnie nastała ta pora.

\- Tak… tak, to już wszystko. – powiedział jej tylko Ecbert.

Bethel i Elijah ukłonili się jednocześnie, po czym szybko obrócili się i wyszli z komnaty.

\- I co robimy dalej? – spytał się po dłuższej chwili swojej siostry, gdy szli tak w milczeniu przez długie korytarze.

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi tylko pokręciła głową, dając tym bratu znak, aby jeszcze się nie odzywał. Przeszli szybkim krokiem do swoich komnat, i dopiero tam wznowili swoją rozmowę.

\- No dobrze… teraz możemy na spokojnie rozmawiać. – powiedziała Bethel, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- To jaki masz plan, siostrzyczko? – zapytał się jej Elijah. – Co dokładnie planujesz teraz zrobić?

\- Na razie będę musiała cierpliwie zaczekać na przybycie tutaj Ragnara i jego syna. – odpowiedziała bratu dziewczyna. – Dopiero wtedy będę mogła zacząć dalej działać.

\- Czy będziesz chciała uratować Ragnara? – zaciekawił się młody mężczyzna. Wiedział już od siostry, jaki los czekał króla wikingów i chciał wiedzieć, czy planowała ona zmienić jego przeznaczenie. – Czy… czy w ogóle da się go uratować? – dodał z wahaniem, dostrzegając znaczące spojrzenie siostry.

\- Nie ma żadnej możliwości uratowania go. – odpowiedziała mu ze smutkiem w głosie dziewczyna. – Nie możemy tego zrobić. Jego los został już przesądzony przez bogów, i nasza ingerencja mogłaby się katastrofalnie skończyć. Nie ma zatem możliwości, żeby go ocalić. Ragnar musi umrzeć, tak abyśmy my mogli zrealizować swój plan.

\- Czyli rozumiem, że pewnie będzie trzeba skupić się na nawiązaniu sojuszu z jego synem, zgadza się? – Po tym pytaniu Bethel tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Rozumiem… no, z tego, co mi o nim mówiłaś, nie będzie to łatwe zadanie.

\- Większość z tego, co przyjdzie nam zrobić, nie będzie łatwe. – odparła na to dziewczyna. – A z Ivarem jakoś uda nam się dojść do porozumienia. Chłopak jest narwany, to fakt, ale mamy tę przewagę, że nienawidzi on chrześcijan.

\- I z której strony to jest niby przewaga? – zdziwił się Elijah. – Współpracujemy przecież teraz z chrześcijańskim królem.

\- Tylko w teorii. – przypomniała mu siostra. – Jak tylko Ragnar i Ivar dowiedzą się, że bliżej jest nam do nich, niż do tych tutaj, od razu się do nas przekonają.

\- I to też widziałaś w swojej wizji? – Elijah nie musiał otrzymywać potwierdzenia tego od swojej siostry; samo jej spojrzenie wszystko mu wyjaśniło. – No dobrze… zrobimy tak, jak mówisz. Nie mamy w sumie chyba innego wyjścia.

\- Ano nie mamy. – przyznała Bethel. – Idź zobaczyć, jak się ma Magnus. Ja muszę jeszcze zająć się sprawdzeniem paru rzeczy.

\- Rozumiem, rozumiem. – Młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem po tych słowach. – Kolejne wizje?

\- A cóżby innego?

\- Dobrze… zostawię cię tu samą, żebyś w spokoju mogła się w te wizje zagłębić. – Elijah powoli skierował się w stronę wyjścia z komnaty. Bethel w tym czasie przeszła w stronę łóżka i ułożyła się wygodnie na nim, szykując się do wkroczenia w swoje wizje. – Powodzenia w odnalezieniu tego, czego szukasz.

\- Dzięki. – odparła mu na to dziewczyna, uśmiechając się do brata promiennie. Gdy ten wyszedł, dziewczyna poprawiła poduszkę pod swoją głową, a następnie, gdy była już w pełni gotowa, zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła na to, aby jej umysł wypełniły kolejne wizje przyszłości. W momencie, gdy zobaczyła w pierwszej z nich znajomą twarz, na jej ustach machinalnie pojawił się nikły uśmiech zadowolenia.

 _Witaj z powrotem, Ivarze_ _Ragnarssonie_ _._


	3. Północni wędrowcy

**Rozdział trzeci: Północni wędrowcy**

* * *

Kolejne dni minęły im bardzo szybko. Bethel wiedziała, kiedy dokładnie zjawi się tutaj Ragnar wraz ze swoim synem – tylko Ecbert i jego syn chodzili po zamku zestresowani i wystraszeni, nie wiedząc, co z tym wszystkim począć.

 _Jeszcze tylko trochę._ – powtarzała sobie raz za razem. – _Już wkrótce będziemy mogli się stąd wydostać i zacząć wprowadzać w życie nasz plan. Jeszcze tylko kilka dni. Damy radę tyle wytrzymać._

Gdy w końcu nastał dzień, w którym Ragnar miał zjawić się w posiadłości Ecberta, Bethel była już na to w pełni przygotowana. Wstała z samego rana, umyła się, ubrała i uczesała, po czym całe przedpołudnie spędziła na nerwowym chodzeniu w tę i z powrotem po swoim pokoju.

\- Zachowujesz się teraz dokładnie tak, jak król Ecbert. – zauważył w pewnym momencie Elijah. Już od dłuższego czasu obserwował swoją siostrę w milczeniu, uśmiechając się tylko pod nosem z rozbawienia całą tą sytuacją. – Czyżbyś przy okazji podciągnęła co nieco z jego charakteru?

\- Och, odczep się. – syknęła mu w odpowiedzi dziewczyna. – Bardzo dobrze wiesz, jak wiele znaczy dla nas jego przybycie. Musimy być na to w pełni gotowi. Nikt i nic nie może nam przeszkodzić w zrealizowaniu tego planu.

\- I nic takiego zapewne się nie stanie. – zapewnił siostrę Elijah. – Gdyby miało być inaczej, już byś to z pewnością przewidziała. Usiądź i uspokój się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Łatwo ci to mówić. – Bethel zatrzymała się na moment, aby przysiąść na łóżku, naprzeciwko stojącego przy przeciwległej ścianie brata. – To nie ty musisz zmagać się z wizjami przyszłości i dopasowywać je potem na bieżąco do następujących w teraźniejszości wydarzeń, aby odgadnąć potem, co kiedy się stanie.

\- Takie brzemię przyszło nam obojgu targać. – odparł na to ze spokojem chłopak. – Sama o tym wiesz najlepiej. Wiedzieliśmy, na co się piszemy. I wiedzieliśmy też, że to nie będzie ani łatwe, ani przyjemne.

\- Wiem. – brunetka westchnęła przeciągle, odchylając się jednocześnie do tyłu. Upadła zaraz potem na twardy, cienki materac swojego łóżka i zamknęła na krótką chwilę oczy. – Czasami jednak zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle jest sens to wszystko dalej ciągnąć. Przyszłość, jaka czeka ten świat, i tak się wypełni. Wiemy to już od wielu, wielu lat. Widzieliśmy, jak to wszystko zaczyna się układać w jedną, spójną całość. Jak jedno, nawet najmniej znaczące teraz wydarzenie, wpłynie w dalszej przyszłości na coś innego, tyle że na znacznie większą skalę.

\- Jest jak najbardziej o co walczyć. – zapewnił ją brat. Uśmiechnął się przy tym łagodnie, chcąc w ten sposób nieco poprawić siostrze humor i podnieść ją na duchu. – Fakt, przyszłość nie wygląda zbyt wesoło, ale widziałaś też przecież, co ostatecznie będzie miało miejsce. Sama mi o tym mówiłaś.

\- „Po burzy nastanie nowy poranek". – dziewczyna powtórzyła swoje własne słowa sprzed kilku lat, kiedy to ostatni raz udało jej się sięgnąć tak daleko wizjami w przyszłość, że zobaczyła, co będzie się dziać na świecie za te kilkaset lat. – Pytanie tylko, czy ludzkość naprawdę zasługuje na taką karę od losu? – spytała się zaraz potem brata. – Czy naprawdę muszą aż tyle wycierpieć, żeby docenić to, kim naprawdę są, skąd pochodzą i jaka jest ich historia? Czy nie da się im już teraz wytłumaczyć, że są oszukiwani?

\- Sama wiesz bardzo dobrze, że i tak by nam nie uwierzyli. – Elijah roześmiał się gorzko po tych słowach. – To dlatego musieliśmy podszyć się pod kogoś innego. W przeciwnym razie jak nic by nas zabili za bycie heretykami.

\- Uch! – dziewczyna podniosła się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej, wyginając przy tym usta w grymasie odrazy i niezadowolenia. – Nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę naszych fałszywych imion. Nie mogę się doczekać dnia, kiedy w końcu będziemy mogli to wszystko porzucić i wrócić do naszych prawdziwych tożsamości.

\- Też na to z wytęsknieniem czekam, uwierz mi. – Po jego słowach na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza. Rodzeństwo siedziało w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w rozbrzmiewające w oddali odgłosy rozmów mieszkańców i służących tej posiadłości. Wrócili myślami do rzeczywistości dopiero wtedy, gdy wszystkie te rozmowy nagle ucichły.

Bethel jako pierwsza zauważyła tę zmianę. Zerknęła powoli w stronę drzwi i zamarła, wsłuchując się uważnie w tę podejrzaną ciszę.

\- Co jest? – zdziwił się Elijah, który też zauważył nagłą zmianę w atmosferze zamku. – Coś się stało?

\- Właśnie przybył. – powiedziała nagle cichym szeptem dziewczyna. Zaraz potem na jej ustach wykwitł triumfalny uśmiech, gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że kolejna z jej wizji właśnie zaczęła się spełniać. – Ragnar już tu jest. Przybył tu ze swoim synem.

Nie zaczekała na swojego brata – pierwsza puściła się szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Wyszła z komnaty i udała się czym prędzej na dziedziniec przed posiadłością. Czuła, jak serce bije jej szybko z ekscytacji. Czekała na tę chwilę od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu. Fakt, przyniesie ona śmierć wielkiego człowieka, ale da też jej i jej bratu kogoś, kto pomoże im ocalić im przyszłość.

Zobaczyła ich w tej samej chwili, w której wyszła na dziedziniec. Najpierw dostrzegła Ragnara, który był popychany przez żołnierzy i samego Aethelwulfa, który wyszedł mu na spotkanie. Mężczyźni traktowali go okropnie. Całkowicie ignorowali niepozornie wyglądającego kalekę, który znajdował się kilka stóp dalej, i który przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z mieszaniną gniewu, złości, nienawiści i odrazy.

To na nim skupiła całą swoją uwagę. Gdy tylko go dostrzegła, z miejsca zapomniała o Ragnarze. Zamarła na dłuższą chwilę i przyglądała się mu tylko z odległości, uśmiechając się przy tym triumfalnie.

 _To jest człowiek, który pomoże nam ocalić cały świat. Aż trudno mi w to uwierzyć. On wygląda tak… niepozornie. Bije jednak od niego niezwykła siła. Czuć, że czeka go wielka sława._

\- Nie wygląda mi to na przyjazne powitanie. – usłyszała nagle głos swojego brata tuż obok siebie. Drgnęła nieznacznie, wyrywając się jednocześnie z zamyślenia, po czym przeniosła powoli spojrzenie z powrotem w stronę Ragnara. Jej brat miał rację; mężczyzna wciąż był bity przez Aethelwulfa i jego żołnierzy. – Czy nie powinniśmy teraz wkroczyć do akcji i ich powstrzymać? Ivar z pewnością zwróciłby wtedy na nas swoją uwagę.

\- Uznałby wtedy tylko, że to wszystko przerywa dwójka słabych katolików. – odparła mu na to dziewczyna. – Nie… musimy zaczekać, aż ich nie rozdzielą. W pierwszej kolejności będę musiała się jakoś rozmówić z Ragnarem. Gdy jego przekonam do współpracy, wtedy on będzie mógł przekazać to wszystko swojemu synowi. A słowom ojca Ivar od razu uwierzy. Jestem tego pewna.

Dokładnie chwilę potem Aethelwulf zaprzestał w końcu ataku na wikinga. Odstąpił od niego, przyglądając mu się z odrazą, po czym polecił swoim ludziom, aby podnieśli go i zabrali do celi. Kilku następnym polecił zaraz potem, aby zabrali stąd również Ivara.

\- Wszystko zaczyna się spełniać dokładnie w takiej samej kolejności, w jakiej to przewidziałam. – powiedziała Bethel cichym głosem, obserwując uważnie, jak żołnierze odprowadzają osłabionego po pobiciu Ragnara. Jeszcze raz zerknęła na Ivara i zobaczyła, że ten próbuje się wyrwać niosącym go mężczyznom. Chciał zapewne być teraz ze swoim ojcem. Nie była do końca pewna, czy Aethelwulf na to w ogóle pozwoli. Widziała co prawda w jednej z wizji, że Ragnar spotka się z synem i wszystko mu przekaże, zanim nie zostanie wysłany do króla Aelle. Nie mogła mieć jednak stuprocentowej pewności, że ludzie zachowają się dokładnie tak, jak pokazała jej to wizja. Ludzkie kaprysy często były zmienne i potrafiły odmienić przyszłość, jaką przewidywała. Miała jednak nadzieję, że w tym przypadku nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca.

Przyglądała się Ragnarowi jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki nie zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do bocznej części posiadłości – tej, w której mieściły się cele. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się na pięcie i weszła z powrotem do zamku, mając tuż za sobą swojego brata, który bez wahania ruszył za nią.

\- Co dalej zatem robimy? – Elijah spytał się po chwili siostry. – Jak mamy teraz dalej działać?

\- Ja zajmę się Ragnarem i Ivarem. – odpowiedziała mu Bethel. – Ty natomiast musisz skupić się na ochroni Magnusa, tak jak ustaliliśmy to już wcześniej. To niestety będzie oznaczało, że już wkrótce będziesz musiał opuścić to miejsce razem z nim.

\- Dlaczego? – zdumiał się młody mężczyzna. Zaraz potem złapał siostrę za ramię, zmuszając ją tym, aby w końcu się chociaż na moment zatrzymała.

\- Pamiętasz przecież, że niedawno miałam wizję o tym, jak Magnus zostaje stąd wyrzucony. – odpowiedziała mu ze spokojem dziewczyna. – Aethelwulf każe mu stąd uciekać, gdy tylko Ragnar potwierdzi Ecbertowi, że Magnus nie jest jego synem. Chłopak przestanie być wtedy królowi potrzebny; był tu trzymany tylko dlatego, bo Ecbert uważał, że jest on synem Ragnara. Gdy tylko dowie się, że tak nie jest, nastolatek od razu stanie się dla niego zbędnym balastem, którego trzeba będzie się pozbyć. Aethelwulf też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, i dlatego to on poleci chłopakowi uciekać. Ty będziesz musiał udać się za Magnusem i dopilnować, aby nigdzie się nie zgubił. Zaopiekujesz się nim i w odpowiednim momencie przybędziesz do Kattegat razem z nim, już po tym, gdy ja tam trafię.

\- Czy ten chłopiec naprawdę jest taki ważny? – Elijah nie do końca był co do tego przekonany. – Czy naprawdę będzie on dla nas tak samo ważną osobą, jak Ivar?

\- Tak. – zapewniła brata Bethel. – Tak jak i wiele innych osób, których jeszcze nie mieliśmy okazji poznać. Dam sobie z tym sama radę. – dodała po chwili, widząc, że jej brat, choć ufał bezgranicznie jej słowom, wciąż nie do końca wydawał się być przekonany co do tego planu. – Na pewno wszystko mi się uda. Wiesz, że zawsze tak jest.

\- Wiem. – Elijah uśmiechnął się słabo po jej słowach.

\- No więc nie zamartwiaj się tak. – dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho, po czym lekko poklepała brata po ramieniu. – Skup się na tym, co musisz zrobić, a ja w tym czasie zajmę się swoją częścią naszego planu. I gwarantuję ci, że zanim się zorientujesz, wszystko zacznie układać się po naszej myśli. Masz na to moje słowo.


	4. Sojusznicy

**Rozdział czwarty: Sojusznicy**

* * *

Bethel westchnęła przeciągle, leżąc bez ruchu na twardym materacu swojego łóżka.

 _Strasznie tu cicho._ – pomyślała, przymykając na moment powieki. – _Tęsknię za moim bratem. Szkoda, że musiał opuścić to miejsce. Ale nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Magnus musi być chroniony. Ktoś musiał za nim pójść. A ja muszę tu jeszcze trochę zostać i wypełnić swoją rolę. Nie mam innego wyjścia._

Elijah opuścił posiadłość Ecberta kilka dni temu – tego samego dnia, którego król po raz pierwszy spotkał się z Ragnarem. Nie wezwał na to spotkanie dziewczyny – dowiedziała się o wszystkim już po fakcie, tuż przed tym, jak jej brat musiał opuścić to miejsce zaraz po Magnusie.

Nie miała jeszcze żadnego dostępu ani do Ragnara, ani do jego syna. Wiedziała tylko, że są przetrzymywani w osobnych pomieszczeniach. Nie zamierzała jednak, aby to ją powstrzymało. Opracowywała już w myślach plan, jak się do nich dostać. I zamierzała go zrealizować już dzisiaj.

 _Pamiętaj: najpierw Ragnar, potem Ivar. Nie odwrotnie. Przekonasz Ragnara, to zdobędziesz Ivara. Tak to ma wyglądać._ – powtórzyła sobie w myślach. Zaraz potem podniosła się z łóżka z ciężkim westchnieniem, po czym bez zbędnego ociągania udała się prosto w stronę skrzydła zamkowego, w którym mieściły się lochy.

\- Nie można tu wejść. – Jeden ze strażników, jaki pilnował celi, w której znajdował się Ragnar, zastąpił jej drogę, gdy ta tylko spróbowała tam wejść. – Rozkaz księcia Aethelwulfa.

\- Bardzo dobrze mnie znacie. – odpowiedziała mu na to ze spokojem dziewczyna. – Wiecie, co potrafię. Król z pewnością będzie chciał, żeby jego nadworna wieszczka spotkała się osobiście z jego dawnym przyjacielem i obecnym potencjalnym wrogiem.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli się po sobie, niepewni tego, co zrobić. Z jednej strony otrzymali rozkaz bezpośrednio od Aethelwulfa, żeby nie wpuszczać tu nikogo, ale z drugiej strony mieli tu przed sobą ulubienicę samego króla.

\- Nic o tym księciu nie powiem. – zapewniła ich Bethel, szybko domyślając się, co im teraz chodziło po głowie. – Macie na to moje słowo.

Strażnicy jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiali się nad ostateczną decyzją. W końcu jednak to Bethel wygrała. Mężczyźni rozstąpili się, dając jej możliwość wejścia do środka.

\- Wchodzę tam sama. – poinformowała ich, ni dopuszczając ich do głosu nawet na moment. – Tylko ja. Takie są warunki.

Nie dyktowali jej, co ma robić – znali ją i wiedzieli, że król Ecbert często pozwalał jej i jej bratu na podejmowanie samodzielnych decyzji. Ufał im bezgranicznie. Oni też zatem powinni zrobić to samo.

Dziewczyna wzięła jeden długi, głęboki wdech, nim nie weszła do środka. Z oświetlonego naturalnym światłem korytarza weszła do zimnej, skąpanej w półmroku celi. Na samym jej środku stała metalowa klatka, w której to siedział okutany w jakieś łachmany starszy mężczyzna, niewiele młodszy od króla Ecberta.

Gdyby nie widziała go wcześniej w swoich wizjach, nigdy nie odgadłaby, że to jest właśnie ten słynny władca wikingów, król Ragnar. Gdy ten jednak podniósł na nią swoje spojrzenie, w jego jasnych, czysto-niebieskich oczach szybko odnalazła mały płomień dawnego Ragnara, który siał swego czasu postrach wśród swych wrogów.

\- Strażnicy nie powinni cię tu wpuszczać, dziewczynko. – powiedział do niej, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. Choć odgrywał teraz rolę sprytnego i wygadanego, to zdołała jednak dostrzec po nim, że jej pojawienie się mocno go zaskoczyło. Nie spodziewał się spotkać tu kogoś takiego jak ona. – Nie powinnaś przebywać tu ze mną sama.

\- Na imię mam Bethel. – poprawiła go dziewczyna, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. – I nie z takimi miałam do czynienia. – odpowiedziała mu na to ze spokojem. Zaraz potem podeszła do klatki, na odległość zaledwie kilku kroków, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła na zimnej posadzce tuż przed nim, zaskakując go tym jeszcze bardziej. – Wiele ci brakuje do najgorszego człowieka, jakiego miałam okazję poznać. Ci tutaj mogą uważać cię za barbarzyńcę i dzikusa. Ja natomiast widzę tu tylko słynnego wodza.

Jej słowa podziałały natychmiast – Ragnar zaciekawił się jej odpowiedzią i przysunął się bliżej krawędzi klatki, aby móc lepiej się jej przyjrzeć.

\- Kim ty jesteś? – spytał się cichym głosem. – Dlaczego ci strażnicy cię tu tak łatwo wpuścili? Jesteś nową żoną króla Ecberta? A może jesteś jego kolejną kochanką?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. – zaprzeczyła szybko Bethel. Nie raz już spotykała się z takimi założeniami tylko dlatego, bo władca Wessex traktował ją lepiej niż innych. Przywykła już do tego; nawet jej już takie insynuacje nie denerwowały. Co najwyżej tylko lekko irytowały.

\- Kim zatem jesteś? – dociekał dalej mężczyzna. – Byle kogo by tu nie wpuścili.

\- Na tę chwilę powiedzmy, że jestem osobą, która stoi po twojej stronie. – powiedziała cichym, niemalże konspiracyjnym tonem głosu. Zaskoczyła go tym po raz kolejny w tak krótkim czasie. Ragnar zaśmiał się cicho z niedowierzaniem, ale gdy zaraz potem po jej minie zobaczył, że nie żartowała, zastygnął w kompletnym oniemieniu.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – spytał się jej po chwili, zniżając ton głosu tak, że pasował wręcz idealnie do tego, który ona teraz używała.

\- Chcę pomóc twoim synom w podbiciu tego regionu. – powiedziała. – Wiem, że takie właśnie miałeś plany od samego początku. To właśnie dlatego sprowadziłeś tu ze sobą swojego syna. Chcesz, aby zobaczył, jak cię tutaj potraktują, i żeby potem zebrał armię i zemścił się za to.

\- Sprytna jesteś. – Ragnar uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi. Minęło wiele czasu, od kiedy mógł tak swobodnie porozmawiać z kimś na poziomie swojego intelektu. I cieszył się teraz jeszcze bardziej z racji faktu, że tym kimś była ta młoda kobieta. – Szybko wszystkiego się domyśliłaś. Ale… dlaczego chcesz to zrobić? Dlaczego chcesz nam pomóc? Nie martwi cię to, że twoja ojczyzna znalazłaby się w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie?

\- To nie jest moja ojczyzna. – odpowiedziała na to dziewczyna. – Nie pochodzę stąd.

\- Chodzi zatem o chęć zemsty na tych ludziach? O to ci chodzi? Zrobili coś tobie lub twojej rodzinie, i teraz chcesz zobaczyć ich koniec?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. – ciemnowłosa uśmiechnęła się słabo po tych słowach. – Chodzi mi tutaj przede wszystkim o przyszłość twoich synów. Pisane jest im stać się wielkimi wojownikami, którzy odmienią oblicze tego świata. Ich istnienie będzie miało kluczowe znaczenie w przyszłości mojego ludu, który będzie potrzebował ich pomocy.

\- Jesteś jaką wieszczką? – spytał się jej Ragnar. Przypomniała mu się nagle Aslaug, która posiadała podobny dar jasnowidzenia i przewidywania przyszłości.

\- Tak jakby. – odparła na to dziewczyna.

\- Skoro zatem widziałaś w swoich wizjach przyszłość moich synów… musiałaś zatem widzieć i moją. – mężczyzna zrozumiał nagle, dlaczego przyszła w pierwszej kolejności do niego. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby spotkała już Ivara. Najpierw przyszła do niego, bo wiedziała już, co go tutaj czeka. – Widziałaś, że wkrótce umrę.

\- Tak, widziałam. – Bethel nie zamierzała tego faktu przed nim ukrywać. Ragnar sam podjął już tę decyzję o swoim losie. To dlatego się tutaj zjawił z tak małą armią. Wiedział, że z tyloma ludźmi nie podbije żadnych terytoriów. Potrzebował ich tylko po to, aby móc bez problemów wypłynąć z Kattegat. Od samego początku wiedział jednak, jak to wszystko się skończy. Zaplanował to z dokładnością do najmniejszego szczegółu.

Wiking przez dłuższą chwilę nie odzywał się. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien się jej jeszcze o coś zapytać. Po głowie chodziła mu jedna natrętna myśl, której w żaden sposób nie był w stanie z siebie wyrzucić. Nie przyznałby się nigdy do tego, że bał się o to spytać, ale czuł też, że nie ma innego wyjścia.

\- Czy moja śmierć będzie długa i bolesna? – zapytał się w końcu cichym głosem.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się nieznacznie po tym pytaniu. Tak jak on nie chciał tego pytania zadawać, tak samo ona nie chciała na nie odpowiadać. Wiedziała jednak, że ta odpowiedź musi zostać mu podana.

\- Twoja śmierć nie będzie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. – zaczęła. – Chociaż, z drugiej strony, jaka śmierć jest przyjemna? – Po tych słowach oboje zaśmieli się cicho, nim Bethel nie wróciła do swojego monologu. – Zanim do niej dojdzie, wiele wycierpisz. Dasz sobie jednak z tym radę. A twoja śmierć wkrótce potem zostanie pomszczona.

Ragnar uśmiechnął się słabo, słysząc to.

\- Na to właśnie liczę. – powiedział po dość długiej chwili milczenia. – Dlaczego tu przyszłaś? – spytał się nagle. – Dlaczego przyszłaś mi to powiedzieć? Czego dokładnie po mnie oczekujesz?

\- Potrzebuję twojego wsparcia, aby nawiązać sojusz z twoimi synami. – Bethel, mówiąc to, patrzyła się mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

\- Sądzę, że i bez mojego wsparcia dałabyś sobie radę. – Ragnar zaśmiał się cicho po tych słowach.

\- Nie do końca. – odpowiedziała mu na to dziewczyna. – Bez twojej zachęty Ivar nie zaufa nikomu stąd. Zna tu tylko ciebie i tylko twoich słów się posłucha.

\- Faktycznie, tak by zapewne było. – przyznał jej wiking. – No dobrze, pomogę ci. Ale pod jednym warunkiem. – Mężczyzna po tych słowach oparł się pewniej o bok klatki i wyprostował się, tak aby móc lepiej spojrzeć się na siedzącą przed nim nieznajomą. – Wyjawisz mi prawdę na swój temat. Tu i teraz.

Dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego uważnie po tych słowach, marszcząc przy tym nieznacznie brwi. Ragnar zaśmiał się cicho, widząc jej reakcję.

\- Nie sądziłaś chyba, że uwierzyłbym w to, że jesteś „dobrą, grzeczną chrześcijanką? – spytał się jej, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- Nie, nie sądziłam tak. – przyznała od razu, sama uśmiechając się pod nosem, rozbawiona nieco jego słowami. – I tak, dobrze zgadłeś. Nie jestem chrześcijanką.

\- I na pewno też nie jesteś jedną z nas. Widzę to po tobie jak na dłoni.

\- Moja ojczyzna znajduje się stosunkowo nie tak daleko do twojej. – powiedziała mu cichym głosem. – Gdy tam mieszkałam, służyłam tam przez wiele lat jako kapłanka bogini, po której otrzymałam swoje imię.

\- I które to na pewno nie brzmi „Bethel". – zauważył Ragnar. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwała głową. – Jak zatem masz naprawdę na imię, moja nowa przyjaciółko?

\- Morana. – Na jej ustach zaraz potem wykwitł błogi uśmiech. Już tak dawno nie wypowiadała tego imienia, że zaczęło jej go już mocno brakować. Cieszyła się, że w końcu może je wymówić na głos. – Na imię mi Morana.


	5. Książę cieni

**Rozdział piąty: Książę cieni**

* * *

Morana uśmiechnęła się szeroko, z trudem powstrzymując się od roześmiania na głos.

 _Wreszcie wszystko zaczyna się spełniać._ – pomyślała, leżąc na plecach na materacu swojego łóżka. Wpatrywała się nieprzytomnie w przestrzeń ponad sobą, w myślach odtwarzając raz za razem wspomnienie swojego niedawnego spotkania z osławionym królem Ragnarem.

Minęły dwa dni od ich spotkania. Przed wyjściem z celi dziewczyna usłyszała zapewnienie od wikinga, że ten przy pierwszej okazji, jaką zyska, rozmówi się ze swoim synem i przekaże mu, aby zaufał Moranie, gdy ta przyjdzie do niego. Do czasu, aż to nie nastąpi, czekała w swojej komnacie, wyczekując w napięciu na moment, gdy będzie mogła znów zacząć wprowadzać swój plan w życie.

Nie miała teraz z kim porozmawiać o tym – jedyna osoba, której mogła się zwierzyć z tego, co teraz czuje, już to miejsce opuściła. Jej brat udał się za Magnusem, gdy tylko Aethelwulf go stąd wygnał. Wiedziała co prawda, że nie mieli innego wyjścia – Ecbert z pewnością kazałby zabić chłopaka, z racji że stał mu się już niepotrzebny.

\- Wkrótce znów się spotkamy, Perun. – Morana po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy wypowiedziała na głos to imię. Tak jak jej imię, tak i prawdziwe imię jej brata nie było przez nich wypowiadane nawet wtedy, gdy byli sami we dwójkę. Nie chciała, żeby odzwyczaili się od swoich fałszywych imion, pod którymi się tutaj ukrywali.

Teraz jednak mogła znów ich używać. Wkrótce i tak opuści to miejsce; nie było zatem sensu dłużej się męczyć.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją gwałtownie z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, kto też zdecydował się ją odwiedzić. Wstała jednak po chwili i podeszła powoli do drzwi, po czym nieznacznie je uchyliła, aby zobaczyć, kto czeka na nią po drugiej stronie.

\- Alfred. – Morana z trudem ukryła swoje zaskoczenie. W ogóle nie spodziewała się tutaj nastolatka. – Co cię tu sprowadza?

\- Przyszedłem tu tylko na chwilę. – odpowiedział jej chłopiec. – Muszę zaraz udać się na lekcje z dziadkiem.

\- Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? – spytała się go cichym głosem.

\- Syn tego wikinga, Ivar, poprosił o możliwość spotkania się z tobą. Spytałem się go poprzez tłumacza, który podał mi tę informację, dlaczego o to poprosił, ale nie otrzymałem żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi.

\- Może zwyczajnie zaciekawiła go moja osoba? – zasugerowała niewinnym tonem głosu Morana. – Może od kogoś usłyszał o moim darze przewidywania przyszłości i chciał zobaczyć, czy to prawda. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, jego matka też posiada podobny dar. Być może o to chodzi.

\- Być może. – Alfred zamyślił się jeszcze nad czymś przez chwilę. Wyrwał się jednak zaraz potem z tego zamyślenia i uśmiechnął się szeroko do dziewczyny. – No cóż, ja będę już szedł do dziadka. Ten młody wiking czeka na ciebie w komnacie, jaką mu przydzielono.

\- Miłej nauki! – zawołała jeszcze za nastolatkiem dziewczyna. Odczekała dłuższą chwilę, aż ten nie zniknął za zakrętem korytarza, i dopiero wtedy wyszła ze swojej komnaty, po czym od razu ruszyła w stronę miejsca, gdzie był przetrzymywany teraz Ivar.

 _To jest ta chwila._ – powtarzała sobie w myślach, kierując się tam szybkim, raźnym krokiem. – _Muszę teraz dać z siebie wszystko. Muszę zrobić z niego swojego sojusznika. Muszę sprawić, żeby mi zaufał. Musi mi się to udać. Musi._

W końcu dotarła do swojego celu. Przed drzwiami komnaty, w której czekał na nią młody wiking, stało aż trzech strażników. Morana z trudem powstrzymała się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

 _Trzech rosłych chłopa pilnuje jednego nastoletniego kaleki. Dobre sobie._

\- Przyszłam do chłopaka. – oznajmiła zaraz potem strażnikom. – Powiedziano mi, że chciał się ze mną zobaczyć.

\- Tak, to prawda. – potwierdził jeden z mężczyzn. – Chce panienka, żeby któryś z nas wszedł razem z nią do środka dla ochrony?

\- Nie, dam sobie radę. – zapewniła go dziewczyna. – To tylko nastoletni kaleka. Co ktoś taki może mi zrobić?

Specjalnie użyła takich słów, żeby zapewnić sobie możliwość porozmawiania z Ivarem na osobności. Nie chciała, żeby któryś z nich tam z nią wszedł. Ona sama aż za dobrze wiedziała, kim Ivar w przyszłości się stanie. Nawet teraz nie określiłaby go mianem „bezbronnego". Skłamała jednak dla dobra i jego, jak i swojego własnego.

Gdy tylko ci otworzyli jej drzwi do komnaty, ta od razu weszła do środka. Chłopak leżał akurat na prostej, jednoosobowej leżance, odwrócony tyłem do wejścia. Gdy tylko usłyszał, że ktoś tu wchodzi, szybko odwrócił się, jednocześnie podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

W ułamku sekundy Morana dostrzegła po jego spojrzeniu, że od razu domyślił się, kim ona jest. Już chciał zejść z twardego, pozbawionego jakiegokolwiek materaca prowizorycznego łóżka, aby móc przeczołgać się po podłodze bliżej dziewczyny, ale ta powstrzymała go przed tym jednym gestem.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. – Dziewczyna podeszła niespiesznym krokiem do leżanki, na której siedział, po czym ostrożnie usiadła na samej jej krawędzi. Dopiero wtedy podniosła spojrzenie na chłopaka i zobaczyła, że ten wpatruje się w nią z niemałym niedowierzaniem.

\- A więc to prawda, co mówił mi mój ojciec. – powiedział cichym głosem Ivar, nie przestając się jej przyglądać nawet przez moment. – Naprawdę znasz naszą mowę.

\- Miałam czas nauczyć się wielu rzeczy. – odparła na to Morana, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie. – Nauka języków obcych była jedną z moich ulubionych rzeczy.

\- Czyli prawdą jest też pewnie to, że nie jesteś jedną z nich. – dociekał dalej chłopak. Widziała po nim, że jej osoba wyraźnie go zafascynowała. Spodziewał się pewnikiem spotkać tu wyłącznie chrześcijan, którymi gardził. Tymczasem miał teraz przed sobą kogoś zupełnie innego. – Nie jesteś chrześcijanką. Nie wyznajesz wiary w ich bóstwo.

\- Tak, zgadza się. – potwierdziła to bez cienia wahania.

\- W co zatem wierzysz? – Chłopak nie odpuszczał. Chciał dowiedzieć się o tej dziewczynie jak najwięcej.

\- Moja wiara jest bardzo podobna do twojej wiary. – odpowiedziała mu po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Też mamy wielu bogów, którzy patronują osobnym rzeczom, i którym wiernie służymy.

\- Mówisz o tym w taki sposób, jakbyś sama była kapłanką jednego z tych bogów.

\- Bo jestem kapłanką jednego z tych bogów. – Morana zaśmiała się cicho po tych słowach. – Bogini, dokładniej ujmując. Bogini, której zawdzięczam swoje imię.

Ivar na te słowa niespodziewanie parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jaka głupia bogini ma na imię Bethel? – zakpił. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu krzywe spojrzenie, ale nie przyczepiła się go o ten żart. Sama tego fałszywego imienia nie znosiła.

 _Wyjawiłam przecież Ragnarowi moje prawdziwe imię. Dlaczego nie wyjawił go zatem swojemu synowi? Dla jakiegoś żartu, czy co?_ – pomyślała, zanim się nie odezwała.

\- Moje prawdziwe imię nie brzmi Bethel. – wyjaśniła mu. Ivar momentalnie przestał się kpiąco uśmiechać, gdy to usłyszał, i spojrzał się na nią z rosnącym zaciekawieniem. – Moje imię to Morana.

\- Morana… – chłopak powtórzył cichym głosem. Zamilkł zaraz potem na dłuższą chwilę, intensywnie nad czymś się zastanawiając. – Tak… to imię brzmi zdecydowanie lepiej niż „Bethel".

\- Mi to mówisz. – prychnęła niespodziewanie Morana. Ivar zerknął na nią bokiem, ciekawy tego, co będzie miała tym razem do powiedzenia. – Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo irytowałam się za każdym razem, gdy któryś z tych ludzi zwracał się do mnie tym imieniem. Nie mogłam się już doczekać, żeby wreszcie móc wrócić do swojego prawdziwego imienia.

\- Dlaczego zatem od samego początku nie używałaś go? – zapytał się jej chłopak.

\- A jak myślisz? – Morana w odpowiedzi rzuciła mu krótkie, krytyczne spojrzenie. – Mówimy tutaj o bandzie zapyziałych psycholi, którzy ślepo wierzą w to, że każda religia, która nie jest ich religią, to zło wcielone. Najlepszym sposobem, żeby wkupić się szybko w ich łaski, było zatem nazwanie siebie imieniem biblijnym.

\- Rozumiem… – Ivar zamilkł ponownie na dłuższy czas, znów nad czymś rozmyślając. – To jakie masz wobec mnie plany? – spytał się niespodziewanie.

\- Proszę? – Morana zamrugała kilkakrotnie, zdezorientowana tym nagłym pytaniem.

\- Ojciec mówił mi, że to z nami chcesz nawiązywać sojusz. Z jego synami. – Ivar spojrzał się dziewczynie prosto w oczy. Ta dzielnie wytrzymała jego intensywne spojrzenie, nie okazując przy tym nawet cienia strachu. Widząc to, chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyraźnie z tego faktu zadowolony. – To jak, czego dokładnie ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Na chwilę obecną zależy mi przede wszystkim na tym, żebyś wrócił cały i zdrowy do swojego domu. – odpowiedziała mu spokojnym, łagodnym tonem głosu. Zaskoczyła go tymi słowami. Chłopak zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi w dezorientacji, ale nie odezwał się; dał jej w spokoju dokończyć swoją myśl. – Nie chcę jednak, żebyś wracał tam sam.

Ivar na te słowa momentalnie uśmiechnął się szeroko. Od razu doszukał się właściwego podtekstu kryjącego się za tymi słowami.

\- Chcesz tam udać się ze mną. – powiedział. W odpowiedzi dziewczyna tylko pokiwała głową. – Wiesz… tamte rejony nie nadają się dla niewinnych, delikatnych istot.

\- A kto powiedział, że jestem niewinna i delikatna? – odcięła się szybko Morana. Tymi słowami sprawiła tylko, że uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka powiększył się możliwie jeszcze bardziej.

 _Wygrałam._ – pomyślała. – _Przekonałam go do siebie. Osiągnęłam swój cel. Teraz będzie już tylko lepiej._


	6. Valhalla

**Rozdział szósty:** **Valhalla**

* * *

 _Jeszcze tylko kilka dni. Kilka dni. Wytrzymam tyle. Już wkrótce mnie tu nie będzie. Muszę jeszcze tylko trochę tu wytrzymać. Tylko kilka dni. Nie więcej._

Morana stanęła przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do głównej komnaty królewskiej. Ecbert wysłał po nią jednego ze swoich ludzi. Nie wiedziała, co dokładnie król od niej chciał – wiedziała tylko, że było to „coś bardzo pilnego".

 _Może chce się dowiedzieć, o czym rozmawiałam wtedy z Ivarem?_ – pomyślała, czekając cierpliwie na to, aż strażnicy stojący przed drzwiami nie wpuszczą jej do środka. – _A może czeka na kolejną wizję o swoich wrogach?_

Morana nie była jednak zbyt mocno zaniepokojona nadchodzącym spotkaniem z królem. Ona sama miała mu do powiedzenia coś bardzo ważnego. Chciała mu dzisiaj przekazać wiadomość o tym, że planuje opuścić zamek i udać się z synem Ragnara do Kattegat.

Spodziewała się napotkać jakieś trudności. Nie zamierzała jednak pozwolić na to, aby niechęć Ecberta do opuszczenia przez nią tego miejsca pokrzyżowała jej plany. Zbyt daleko już zaszła. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na to, aby taki mały detal zaprzepaścił jej jedyną szansę na osiągnięcie swojego celu.

W końcu, po długim oczekiwaniu, drzwi do komnaty zostały otwarte. Morana bez wahania weszła do środka, wymijając po drodze gwardzistów króla. Przeszła przez całą długość sali i zatrzymała się dopiero przed samym tronem, na którym oczekiwał już na nią Ecbert.

\- Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, wasza wysokość. – powiedziała, jednocześnie grzecznie się kłaniając. – Czy coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic się nie stało. – odpowiedział jej cichym głosem mężczyzna. Zamilkł zaraz potem na moment i uważnie się jej przyjrzał. Odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Słyszałem, że syn Ragnara spotkał się z tobą.

\- Tak, to prawda. – Morana wiedziała, że nie ma żadnego sensu tego przed nim ukrywać. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Nie było to żadną tajemnicą. – Chciał się ze mną osobiście spotkać. Był bardzo zainteresowany moją osobą.

\- A skąd on o tobie wiedział?

\- Zobaczył mnie na dziedzińcu, tamtego dnia, gdy razem ze swoim ojcem wkroczyli nieuzbrojeni na ten teren. – odparła ze stoickim spokojem dziewczyna. – Najwyraźniej przyciągnęłam sobą jego uwagę.

\- Uważaj na niego. – powiedział jej nagle Ecbert, zaskakując ją tymi słowami. – Może i ma niewładne nogi, ale to wciąż wiking. I do tego syn króla Ragnara. Agresję i brutalność ma z pewnością we krwi.

\- Nie musisz się tak o mnie troszczyć, królu. – Morana uśmiechnęła się słabo po tych słowach. – Potrafię sobie sama dać radę. W swoim życiu zetknęłam się z najróżniejszymi typami ludzi. Wiem, jak do takiego chłopaka podejść.

\- Zainteresowała cię jego osoba, mam rację? – Ecbert szybko wszystko przejrzał. Morana lubiła to w jego osobie; wydawał się niepozorny, ale pod tą maską przeciętnego człowieka kryła się diabelnie inteligentna i sprytna osoba, zdolna do przejrzenia się na wylot jednym spojrzeniem. – Tak coś czuję, że w tym waszym spotkaniu chodziło o coś jeszcze.

\- I w sumie byś się, mój królu, nie mylił. – przyznała mu dziewczyna. Nadeszła w końcu odpowiednia pora, aby zmienić nieco temat rozmowy i przejść w końcu do sedna sprawy, jaką chciała z nim dzisiaj poruszyć. – Wiesz bardzo dobrze o tym, że nie planowałam tu zagrzać długo miejsca. Mój brat już nas opuścił, aby udać się w dalszą drogę. Teraz przyszła kolej na mnie.

\- Chcesz udać się z tym chłopcem do jego ojczyzny.

To nie było pytanie. Ecbert wiedział, że o to właśnie jej chodzi. Widział to po jej spojrzeniu. Spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji, ale i tak mimo to świadomość tego sprawiła, że poczuł przez moment niemiłe ukłucie w sercu. Przywykł do tej niezwykłej dziewczyny i nie chciał, aby ta go opuszczała.

\- Chciałam odwiedzić tamten zakątek świata już od dłuższego czasu. Teraz mam w końcu ku temu idealną możliwość.

\- To nie są zwykli ludzie. – Ecbert wciąż nie wydawał się być co do tego przekonany. – Wikingowie rodzą się po to, aby walczyć, napadać, grabić i mordować.

\- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. – przerwała mu w tym momencie Morana. Wiedziała, że Ecbert próbuje w ten sposób ją wystraszyć i przekonać do zmiany zdania. Nie da jednak rady tego dokonać. Dziewczyna podjęła już decyzję, i nic i nikt jej już od niej nie odwiedzie. – Nie boję się ich. Wiem, że gdy tam dotrę, nic mi nie zrobią. Widziałam to wszystko w jednej ze swoich wizji.

\- Chcesz mnie więc tu zostawić. – powiedział niespodziewanie król. Zaskoczył ją tym. Tak nagle zmienił nastawienie do całej tej sprawy, że dziewczyna nie była w żaden sposób przewidzieć tego, co powie w następnej kolejności. – Tak jak zrobił to Athelstan. Chcesz mnie tu zostawić samego.

\- Dobrze wiesz, królu, że to nie o to chodzi. – Morana postarała się najlepiej, jak tylko mogła, aby nadać swojemu głosowi możliwie najbardziej łagodny i ciepły ton głosu. W myślach jednak już zaczynała przeklinać tego człowieka za to, że tak nieudolnie próbował nią zmanipulować. – Wiedziałeś, że nie zostanę tu na zawsze. Powiedziałam ci to już przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Od samego początku wiedziałeś, jak to się skończy. Byłeś na to przygotowany.

\- Wiem. – Ecbert westchnął ciężko po tych słowach, na moment spuszczając nisko wzrok. – Mimo to i tak nie jest mi łatwo zgodzić się na to. Ale masz rację. – dodał po chwili, a Morana w tym momencie z trudem powstrzymała szeroki uśmiech triumfu, jaki chciał wykwitnąć na jej ustach. – Jeśli chcesz się tam udać, to zrób to. Nie będę cię zatrzymywać. Tym bardziej, że widziałaś w jednej ze swoich wizji, że jest ci to pisane. Nie zamierzam być osobą, która stanie pomiędzy tobą a twoim przeznaczeniem.

 _Mądra decyzja, królu._ – pomyślała dziewczyna. Nic mu nie odpowiedziała; kiwnęła tylko głową na znak podziękowania, po czym ponownie skupiła swoje spojrzenie na jego osobie. Wciąż wyglądał na przygnębionego, ale wydawał się już być pogodzony z tym, że nic w tej kwestii już nie zaradzi. – _Bardzo mądra decyzja._

~0~

Ivar zadrżał na całym ciele, nie mogąc już wytrzymać tego nieustającego chłodu lochów, w jakich od dłuższego czasu się znajdował. Zerknął następnie w stronę swojego ojca i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. W ogóle nie wydawał się przejmować sytuacją, w jakiej się znaleźli.

\- To może być nasze ostatnie spotkanie. – odezwał się nagle starszy wiking. Ivar momentalnie drgnął i spojrzał się na niego ze zdumieniem, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego powiedział on coś takiego. – Nie będę cię oszukiwać, synu. Wkrótce czeka mnie pewny koniec. I nie możesz tego w żaden sposób powstrzymać. – dodał, gdy Ivar już chciał mu przerwać. – Musisz wrócić do Kattegat. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która będzie w stanie opowiedzieć wszystkim, co się tutaj stało. Musisz…

Jego wypowiedź gwałtownie przerwał dźwięk przesuwanego zamka w drzwiach celi. Ragnar momentalnie zamilkł i spojrzał się w stronę wejścia. I tak nikt nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć tego, co mówił właśnie do syna w ich ojczystej mowie, ale i tak wolał nie ryzykować, w razie gdyby Aethelwulf jakimś cudem znalazł naprędce kogoś, kto zna ich język.

Ivar też odwrócił się w tamtą samą stronę. Spodziewał się zobaczyć zaraz księcia Wessex. To nie był jednak on.

Na widok Morany chłopak momentalnie się uśmiechnął. Dopiero co ją poznał, ale już zdążył ją polubić. Czuł, że pod wieloma względami była taka sama jak on.

\- Jak dobrze, że tu jesteś. – Ragnar również wydawał się być zadowolony z tego, że dziewczyna się tu zjawiła. – Ciebie również dotyczy to, co właśnie chciałem powiedzieć swojemu synowi.

\- Chodzi zapewne o powrót do Kattegat, jak mniemam? – Morana przeszła parę kroków, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła na zimnej posadzce tuż obok Ivara. Chłopak przyglądał się jej ukradkiem z zaciekawieniem. Nie uszło to jednak uwadze jego ojca, który, widząc to, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem pod nosem. Coś podpowiadało mu, aby w pełni zaufać tej dziewczynie i pozwolić jej na współpracę z jego najmłodszym synem. Przeczuwał, że z tego sojuszu może wyjść coś naprawdę niesamowitego.

\- Nie inaczej. – odpowiedział jej wiking. – Chcę, abyś udała się tam z moim synem. Macie pilnować się nawzajem i pod żadnym pozorem się nie rozdzielać. Z twoją pomocą z pewnością uda mu się zebrać ludzi, którzy będą chcieli pomścić moją śmierć.

\- Nie musisz wcale tu umierać, ojcze. – odezwał się nagle Ivar. Morana zerknęła bokiem w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że ten wyglądał na bardzo poruszonego. Walczył z własnymi emocjami i starał się je kontrolować, ale jak na razie nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze. Bał się o swojego ojca i nie chciał go stracić. – Wciąż możesz z nami przecież wrócić. Ecbert jest ponoć twoim przyjacielem. Z pewnością możesz go przekonać do tego, aby cię puścił wolno.

Morana nie musiała słuchać odpowiedzi, jaką Ragnar miał dla swojego syna. Wiedziała, że nie ma takiej opcji, aby Ragnar powrócił cały i zdrowy do swojej ojczyzny. Nie było mu to pisane. I on też bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Był gotów na śmierć.

\- Obaj dobrze wiemy, że to jest niemożliwe. – Ragnar uśmiechnął się smutno po tych słowach. – Nie skupiaj swoich myśli na takich rzeczach, synu. Skup się na zemście za moją śmierć. I skup się na tym, aby pilnować tej dziewczyny. – tu mężczyzna wskazał skinieniem głowy na Moranę. – Pilnuj jej jak oka w głowie. Nikt nie ma prawa jej skrzywdzić. Z jej pomocą osiągniesz swój cel.

\- Wolałbym, żeby moim celem było ocalenie cię. – odparł na to Ivar.

Ragnar nic już na to nie odpowiedział. Pokiwał tylko z namysłem głową. Zerknął zaraz potem w stronę Morany, która przyglądała mu się teraz uważnie. Nie musiał nic do niej mówić. Oboje wiedzieli, że nic już na to nie poradzą. Jego sytuacja została przesądzona w momencie, w którym zdecydował się tu powrócić.

Jakiś czas potem do celi weszli strażnicy. Morana od razu wstała, wiedząc bardzo dobrze, o co chodzi – nadeszła pora na odesłanie Ragnara do króla Aelle.

\- Zabierzcie stąd najpierw chłopaka. – Aethelwulf wszedł do celi jako ostatni. – Bethel, co ty tu robisz? – Mężczyzna dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się też znajoma mu wieszczka.

\- Przyszłam ostatni raz spotkać się z królem Ragnarem. – odpowiedziała ze spokojem dziewczyna. – Dać mu moje błogosławieństwo przed tym, co go wkrótce czeka. Zasługuje przynajmniej na tyle.

Aethelwulf nic na to nie odpowiedział. Przyglądał się jeszcze przez jakiś czas dziewczynie, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Odwrócił się zaraz potem w stronę swoich strażników i skinął na nich, wskazując im Ivara. Mężczyźni zadziałali od razu – podnieśli chłopaka i bez słowa wynieśli go z celi, zostawiając Ragnara samego.

\- Daj mi jeszcze chwilę. – Morana poprosiła Aethelwulfa, gdy jego ludzie opuścili już pomieszczenie. – Chciałabym dokończyć to, co zaczęłam.

\- On i tak nie przyjmie naszych modłów. – zaprotestował mężczyzna. – Nie jest jednym z nas.

 _Ja też nie jestem jedną z was._ – pomyślała z tym momencie Morana, przyglądając się księciu Wessex z dezaprobatą. – _Kiedyś w końcu się o tym dowiesz._

\- Aethelwulf, proszę. – Słowianka doskonale zagrała delikatną, łagodną dziewczynę. W myślach jednak przeklinała teraz mężczyznę za to, w jaki sposób odnosił się do króla wikingów. – Daj mi jeszcze jeden moment.

Książę wahał się jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Zerkał to na nią, to na Ragnara, próbując jednocześnie samodzielnie podjąć decyzję, co z tym wszystkim zrobić.

\- Niech ci będzie. – powiedział w końcu. – Poczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz. Streszczaj się. – I wyszedł, zostawiając Moranę sam na sam z wikingiem.

Na to właśnie czekała. Ledwie Aethelwulf wyszedł, a dziewczyna już była przy Ragnarze.

\- Przysięgam na własne życie, że zajmę się twoim synem. – powiedziała cichym głosem. Mówiła w ojczystym języku mężczyzny, nie chcąc ryzykować tego, że ktoś stojący za drzwiami celi podsłucha ich rozmowę i czegoś się domyśli. – Pomogę mu w wypełnieniu twojego planu zemsty.

\- W zamian za tę pomoc Ivar z pewnością ci się odwdzięczy. – zapewnił ją Ragnar. – Bądź przy nim i kieruj nim, aby nie zboczył ze swojego kursu.

\- Tak też zrobię. – Po jej słowach na moment zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Po minie wikinga Morana szybko domyśliła, że coś wyraźnie go dręczyło. I chyba domyślała się, co to może być.

\- Czy… czy po mojej śmierci trafię do Valhalli? – spytał się jej w końcu.

 _Dobrze myślałam._ – od razu sobie pogratulowała. – _Boi się tego, że może nie trafić do odpowiednich zaświatów._

Morana uśmiechnęła się słabo do mężczyzny. Już wiedziała, co mu odpowie.

\- Nie jestem wyznawczynią twojej wiary. – zaczęła cichym głosem, nachylając się nieznacznie bliżej Ragnara, tak aby tylko on mógł usłyszeć to, co teraz mówiła. – Wiem jednak, że moje bóstwa nie są jedynymi, które naprawdę istnieją. Wierzę więc głęboko w to, że trafisz po śmierci do właściwych zaświatów. Będę się o to modliła przez całą drogę powrotną. Zasługujesz na to, Ragnarze Lothbrok. – dodała na sam koniec, patrząc mu się przy tym prosto w oczy. – Sam możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale ja uważam inaczej. Dopilnuję, aby moje modły zostały wysłuchane.

Ragnar uśmiechnął się blado na jej słowa. Nie była pewna, czy uwierzył w jej zapewnienia. Nie to się jednak teraz liczyło. Naprawdę zamierzała wymodlić mu dostanie się do odpowiednich zaświatów. Ten człowiek osiągnął w życiu tak wiele… a jedną z tych rzeczy było sprowadzenie na świat swojego najmłodszego syna, Ivara, i danie mu szansy na dorośnięcie. Morana aż za dobrze wiedziała, co zdoła osiągnąć z pomocą tego chłopaka. I za tę jedną rzecz była Ragnarowi niezmierni wdzięczna.

Chwilę potem drzwi do celi otworzyły się. Wiedząc, co zaraz się stanie, dziewczyna wstała na równe nogi, po czym, gdy jeden ze strażników gestem dłoni pokazał jej, żeby wyszła, ta od razu to zrobiła. Przed wyjściem rzuciła jeszcze jedno, ostatnie spojrzenie Ragnarowi. Mężczyzna posłał jej krótki, nikły uśmiech, zanim sam nie został otoczony przez ludzi Aethelwulfa.

\- Młody wiking już czeka na ciebie na zewnątrz. – książę Wessex stanął obok dziewczyny i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Próbował zapewne po jej zachowaniu domyśleć się, co zaszło w celi pomiędzy nią a Ragnarem. Gdy nic jednak nie wywnioskował z jej postawy i mowy ciała, poddał się w końcu i odezwał się ponownie. – Twoje rzeczy już zapakowaliśmy na wóz.

Nic nie powiedział na temat tego, że ta ich opuszcza. Nie zamierzał się też z nią pożegnać. Morana przyglądała mu się przez krótką chwilę, po czym, gdy doszła do wniosku, że ten nic już nie miał jej do powiedzenia, ukłoniła się tylko na pożegnanie, po czym ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia z budynku.

Gdy tylko wyszła na zewnątrz, od razu skierowała się prosto w stronę wozu stojącego na dziedzińcu. Ivar, tak jak powiedział jej Aethelwulf, już tam na nią czekał. Pilnowało go dwóch wojowników, którzy, jak już Morana to wcześniej przewidziała, będą im towarzyszyć przez całą drogę do Kattegat. Dziewczyna podeszła do wozu, po czym bez większego problemu wsiadła na niego, ignorując jednego z wojowników, który chciał jej pomóc.

\- Co z moim ojcem? – spytał się jej momentalnie Ivar. Morana zerknęła szybko po ludziach dookoła, pomna na to, że pewnie większość z nich nie wie, że ta zna język wikingów. Zdecydowała się jednak ostatecznie tym zbytnio nie przejmować. Skoro wiedzieli o jej darze jasnowidzenia, to fakt tego, że zna ona więcej niż jeden język, nie powinien ich aż tak zszokować.

\- Jeszcze przebywał w swojej celi, gdy stamtąd wychodziłam. – odpowiedziała chłopakowi. – Ale zapewne wyprowadzą go stamtąd zaraz po tym, jak stąd wyjedziemy.

Ivar na te słowa zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Ani trochę mu to nie odpowiadało. Nie miał jednak tu nic do powiedzenia – i ten fakt irytował go teraz chyba najbardziej.

Jakiś hałas sprawił, że Morana odwróciła się nagle w przeciwną stronę, na moment zapominając o młodym wikingu siedzącym obok niej. Ktoś przeciskał się właśnie przez tłum, jaki zebrał się wokół wozu.

Wiedziała już, kto do nich zmierza. Widziała tę scenę w swoich wizjach. I wiedziała dokładnie, jak ta chwila się potoczy.

Alfred wyszedł spomiędzy grupki ludzi stojących centralnie przed wozem. Chłopiec rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, szukając znajomych mu twarzy. Gdy tylko zobaczył Moranę i Ivara, od razu ruszył w ich stronę, nie bacząc na nic i na nikogo.

\- To dla ciebie. – powiedział, podając coś Ivarowi. Młody wiking z wahaniem przyjął prezent od chłopca. Była to figurka szachowa. Ivar spojrzał się z lekkim zaskoczeniem na młodszego chłopca, ale nic nie powiedział. Skinął tylko głową na znak, że dziękuje mu za ten upominek. – A to dla ciebie, Bethel. – dodał zaraz potem Alfred, wyciągając z rękawa kolejny drobiazg i podając go do ręki dziewczynie. Była to figurka zrobiona z jasnego drewna, niewiele większa od figurki szachowej, jaką otrzymał Ivar. – To święta figurka, która ochroni cię podczas podróży i da ci siłę w nowym świecie, do jakiego zmierzasz.

Morana uśmiechnęła się słabo na te słowa. Ten chłopiec był istnym wcieleniem niewinności. Świat, w jakim żył, jeszcze nie zdołał odcisnąć na nim zbyt silnego piętna. Wiedziała jednak, że wkrótce ulegnie to drastycznej zmianie.

\- Dziękuję ci, Alfred. – powiedziała cichym głosem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze będzie nam dane się spotkać. – powiedział na koniec chłopiec. – Wierzę w to, że to nie jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie.

 _Bo to nie będzie nasze ostatnie spotkanie, Alfred._ – pomyślała w tym momencie ze smutkiem dziewczyna. – _Jeszcze się spotkamy. Tyle że wtedy będziemy znajdować się po przeciwnych stronach walczących ze sobą frakcji. I nie sądzę, abyś myślał wtedy o mnie w taki sam sposób jak teraz._

Te słowa wciąż kołatały w jej głowie, gdy wóz już ruszył i skierował się głównym traktem w stronę pobliskiego portu, z którego mieli wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Ściskając w dłoni figurkę podarowaną jej przez Alfreda, Morana myślała o tylko jednej rzeczy.

Że już wkrótce tu powróci. Ale tym razem będzie wrogiem tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy do tej pory nazywali ją swoją przyjaciółką. Wiedziała też jednak coś jeszcze.

Ten konflikt, który wkrótce będzie miał miejsce, jest niczym w porównaniu z wydarzeniami, jakie wydarzą się w przyszłości. Nie mogła sobie zatem pozwolić na żaden sentyment. Od tego, jak zadziała teraz, będzie zależała przyszłość całej ludzkości.

I to właśnie przerażało ją najbardziej – że jedna zła decyzja może doprowadzić do końca świata, jaki zna.


	7. Droga powrotna

**Rozdział siódmy: Droga powrotna**

* * *

Morana siedziała z iście stoickim spokojem. Nie ruszała się – siedziała wyprostowana, oparta plecami o maszt łodzi, którą płynęli już od ponad dnia. Powieki trzymała przez cały ten czas zamknięte. Była skupiona w tej chwili na modłach do swoich bogów. Tak jak obiecała to Ragnarowi, Morana modliła się do nich, aby wybłagać wsparcie dla mężczyzny i pomóc mu dostać się do upragnionych zaświatów dla poległych wojowników.

Ivar siedział tuż obok niej, wygięty w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji. Dwaj gwardziści z zamku króla Ecberta płynęli z nimi, pilnując ich i jednocześnie odpowiadając za kierowanie łodzią.

\- Mówiłaś mi wcześniej, że jesteś kapłanką. – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Ivar. Morana powoli rozchyliła powieki i spojrzała się na niego kątem oka. Zaraz potem przeniosła na moment spojrzenie na dwóch mężczyzn, jacy im towarzyszyli. Wyglądali na nieco zirytowanych faktem, że nie mogą zrozumieć nic z tego, co Ivar teraz mówił. I że zapewne nie będą też mogli zaraz zrozumieć, co ona będzie mówić. – Czy w związku z tym posiadasz jakieś specjalne moce? Czy twoi bogowie obdarzyli cię czym takim?

Morana wiedziała, że nie ma sensu przekładać tej rozmowy na później. Ivar wyglądał na niezmiernie zainteresowanego jej osobą. Modły, jeśli jeszcze nie zadziałały, to później też z pewnością nie poskutkują. Znała bogów aż za dobrze i wiedziała, że wystarczy jedna prośba z jej strony, aby albo ją wysłuchali, albo ją zignorowali.

\- Potrafię przewidywać przyszłość. – odpowiedziała chłopakowi zdawkowym tonem głosu.

\- Naprawdę? – Ivar aż drgnął, mówiąc to. – Moja matka też jest wieszczką. Potrafi zobaczyć przyszłość w swoich snach. – Gdy Morana na niego zerknęła, zobaczyła jak jego błękitne oczy przepełniała fascynacja jej osobą. Nie był w stanie nawet na moment oderwać od niej spojrzenia. – Czy potrafisz coś jeszcze?

Morana uśmiechnęła się po tym pytaniu tajemniczo.

\- Tak. – przyznała po chwili milczenia. – Ale na razie nie mogę ci tego zdradzić. – dodała, gdy Ivar już chciał się jej dalej o to dopytywać. – Dowiesz się tego wszystkiego w swoim czasie. Obiecuję ci to.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz mi tego zdradzić już teraz? – dociekał dalej chłopak. Nie chciał dać za wygraną. Jego ton głosu zwrócił uwagę mężczyzn, którzy zerknęli w jego stronę z zaciekawieniem. Byli teraz jeszcze bardziej ciekawi tego, o czym rozmawiał on z dziewczyną. – Czemu to musi być jakiś sekret?

\- Mam ku temu swoje powody. – odparła ze spokojem Morana. – Zrozumiesz to z czasem.

Chłopak po jej słowach zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Rozważał przez jakiś czas, czy powinien dalej dociekać. Zerknął przez moment na towarzyszących im wojowników z Wessex i zastanowił się nad tym, czy zareagowaliby w jakiś sposób, gdyby ton głosu jego lub Morany zmienił się i stał się mniej przyjazny. Znając ich, pewnie by tak postąpili i stanęli w obronie dziewczyny.

 _Nie ma sensu dalej w to brnąć._ – pomyślał po chwili. – _I tak się teraz od niej niczego nie dowiem._

Zaraz potem zamilkł i skupił się na wpatrywaniu w horyzont. Myślami wrócił do osoby swojego ojca. Zaczął zastanawiać się, co się z nim teraz działo. Czy wciąż żył? Czy już go zabili? Czy cierpiał? Czy poddał się ich torturom, czy też pozostał niezłomny do samego końca?

Ivar po dłuższej chwili odwrócił się powoli z powrotem w stronę Morany. Dziewczyna siedziała wyprostowana, oparta plecami o maszt. Znów miała zamknięte oczy i wyglądała tak, jakby przysypiała. Chłopak miał dziwne wrażenie, że zna ona odpowiedzi na wszystkie jego pytania. Była przecież wieszczką. Mogła w razie czego sięgnąć swoimi mocami w stronę osoby Ragnara i zobaczyć, co się z nim działo. Na pewno coś takiego potrafiła. Był tego pewien.

Nie odezwał się jednak. Przyglądał się jej w milczeniu, cierpliwie czekając na jakąś reakcję z jej strony.

Morana tymczasem była skupiona w pełni na swoich wizjach. Chciała wiedzieć, co teraz działo się z królem Ragnarem. Nie mogła mu już w żaden inny sposób pomóc. Chciała jednak widzieć, co dokładnie ci ludzie z nim robią. Chciała upewnić się, że to, co widziała wcześniej w swoich wizjach, naprawdę teraz miało miejsce.

Przez dłuższy czas nic się nie działo. Wizja nie przychodziła. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi i skupiła się mocniej, wytężając swoje moce do maksimum. Musiała to zobaczyć. Musiała. Nie było innej opcji.

W końcu jednak poczuła charakterystyczny dreszcz z tyłu głowy i wiedziała już, że wizja za moment wkrótce nadejdzie. Morana od razu odprężyła całe swoje ciało, szykując się w ten sposób na nadchodzącą wizję. Domyślała się, że nie będzie to coś miłego – wszak miała to być scena ostatnich chwil mężczyzny.

Zaczęło się od okropnego zimna. Morana z trudem powstrzymała się od wzdrygnięcia. Czuła teraz wszystko, co czuł w tej samej chwili Ragnar. Czuła ból, jaki odczuwał. Czuła zimno wczesnego poranku na swojej skórze. Czuła, jak chybocze się klatka, w której był zawieszony kilka stóp nad ziemią. Poniżej tłum zebrany dookoła wykrzykiwał coś. Wszystko to jednak dochodziło jakby z oddali, przez co nie mogła dokładnie zrozumieć, co mówią.

 _Chyba go wyzywają._ – pomyślała po chwili. – _Chyba wyzywają go od heretyków i innych tym podobnych. Typowe dla takich hipokrytów jak oni. Wierzą w miłosiernego, łagodnego i dobrodusznego boga, a sami odwracają się potem od wszystkich nauk syna tegoż boga i idą mordować „niewiernych". Nienawidzę tych religii z Bliskiego Wschodu. Wszystkie są takie same. No, ale chociaż przynajmniej islam i judaizm nie kryją się z tym, że ich bóg każe im zabijać, bo są jego wybrańcami. Chrześcijanie powinni jednak postępować inaczej. Sami przecież sobie takie księgi spisali, gdzie głoszą miłosierdzie wobec własnych wrogów. Powinni się do tego stosować._

Zadrżała. Podświadomie poczuła, że wkrótce nadejdzie jego koniec. Choć widziała teraz wszystko oczyma Ragnara, to wciąż to była jej wizja, a nie jego. Widziała rzeczy, które dla niego pozostawały niewidzialne. Całą okolicę otaczała tęczowa aura. Rozsiana była dookoła całej polany, na której się teraz znajdowali. Gdy zaraz potem poczuła nagłą zmianę temperatury, już wiedziała, co się zaraz stanie.

 _Jego koniec nadchodzi._ – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo, myśląc o tym. – _Ale na pewno trafi do_ _Valhalli_ _. Widziałam tę tęczową łunę. Już na niego czekają._

To, co zrobiła w następnej kolejności, było kwestią jej instynktu. Wkroczyła głębiej w wizję i przeszła prosto do umysłu Ragnara. Chciała, aby wiedział, co go wkrótce czeka. Chciała, aby przestał się bać śmierci. Wiedziała już bowiem, że jej modły zostały wysłuchane.

Na krótką chwilę wizja polany zniknęła. Morana stanęła naprzeciwko Ragnara na pustym, ciemnoszarym polu. Była teraz w jego umyśle. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła, mocno zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział, co się stało, i dlaczego nagle się tu znalazł.

\- Nie mów. – wymamrotał, zdezorientowany i nieco wystraszony. – Już umarłem? Kiedy?

\- Jeszcze żyjesz. – odpowiedziała mu szybko dziewczyna, uśmiechając się przy tym do niego łagodnie. – Twój czas na tym świecie za moment jednak dobiegnie końca. Przybyłam spotkać się z tobą w ten sposób, aby coś ci przekazać.

\- Co takiego?

\- Trafisz do Valhalli. – Morana uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej po tych słowach. – Widzę dookoła twojej osoby tęczową aurę. Pisane ci jest trafić tam, gdzie pragniesz po śmierci się dostać. Twoi przodkowie już tam na ciebie czekają. Nie musisz się o nic martwić. Nie musisz się niczego bać. Chwała w zaświatach już na ciebie czeka.

Ragnar przez dłuższą chwilę nie zareagował w żaden sposób. Stał jak wryty, wpatrując się w Moranę z niedowierzaniem. Chyba próbował pojąć, co właśnie usłyszał, i jednocześnie spróbować upewnić się, że to, co widział, naprawdę było wizją Morany, która w ten sposób do niego przybyła, a nie tylko marą spowodowaną wycieńczeniem i utratą krwi.

W końcu jednak się uśmiechnął. Na początku był to mały, ledwie widoczny uśmiech, który ostatecznie rozszerzył się. Ragnar zaczął się śmiać, z każdą chwilą coraz głośniej. Omal nie upadł na kolana w pewnym momencie, gdy od śmiechu zachwiał się i na krótką chwilę stracił równowagę.

\- Ich bóstwo nie ma nade mną żadnej mocy. – powiedział w końcu. – Trafię do swoich przodków, i razem z nimi będę ucztować w wieczność z naszymi bogami.

\- Dokładnie tak właśnie będzie. – zapewniła go Morana, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Niczego już się nie musisz obawiać. Możesz tym hipokrytom wykrzyczeć wszystko, co tylko zapragniesz. Nie musisz obawiać się końca. Moje modły zostały wysłuchane. Bogowie cię przyjmą, tak jak tego chciałeś.

\- Dziękuję ci, Morano. – Ragnar podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem, po czym uścisnął ją, z trudem powstrzymując się od płaczu ze szczęścia. – Naprawdę ci dziękuję. Nie wiem, jak będę mógł ci się odwdzięczyć.

\- Daj im przedsmak tego, czego wkrótce doświadczą w nadmiarze. – odpowiedziała mu cichym głosem brunetka. Ragnar spojrzał się jej prosto w oczy, a kąciki jego ust zadrżały, gdy z trudem powstrzymał się od uśmiechu. Wiedział już, co ona zaraz powie, i wiedział, co miała na myśli przez te słowa. I niezmiernie go to cieszyło. – Niech wiedzą, że nikt i nic ich nie uchroni przed gniewem twoich pobratymców. Że muszą zacząć się bać tych, których śmieją nazywać „niewiernymi" i „heretykami". Że nasi bogowie wciąż żyją, i że wciąż stoją po naszej stronie. I że żadna siła na tym czy na innym świecie nie powstrzyma nas od odwrócenia się od naszych wierzeń i zwyczajów.

\- Tak właśnie zrobię. – zapewnił ją mężczyzna. – Nie musisz się patrzeć na mój koniec. – dodał po chwili, przeczuwając, że za moment ta wizja dobiegnie końca. – Wróć do mojego syna. Powiedz mu, że zginąłem. Ale nie doświadczaj tego osobiście. Nie czuj tego bólu, który mi jest pisany. Stanę naprzeciw tego sam, z dumą i godnością godną prawdziwego wikinga.

Morana w odpowiedzi tylko skinęła głową, godząc się na taki układ. Zaraz potem uścisnęła na pożegnanie Ragnara, po czym powoli wycofała się z wizji. Zatrzymała się w pewnej chwili na moment, chcąc upewnić się, że to, co widziała wcześniej, wciąż otacza króla nordyckiego. Tęczowa aura wciąż rozpościerała się dookoła, i była teraz jeszcze bardziej widoczna niż wcześniej. Usłyszała jednocześnie, jak Ragnar wykrzykuje w swoim języku swoich oprawców przekleństwa i zapewnia ich, że po swojej śmierci trafi do Valhalli. Wiedząc, że zaraz po tym nastąpi jego koniec, wróciła do wycofywania się z wizji. Robiąc to, poczuła przez moment krótkie ukłucie bólu i wiedziała już, że mężczyzna zginął.

Ocknęła się gwałtownie, jak gdyby z jakiegoś koszmaru. Jednocześnie wypuściła z siebie długie, ciężkie westchnięcie, jak gdyby jednocześnie wstrzymywała w napięciu oddech, i dopiero teraz mogła odetchnąć swobodnie.

Nie uszło to uwadze Ivara. Drgnął on nieznacznie i momentalnie przysunął się bliżej Morany.

\- Co się stało? – spytał się jej, wyraźnie poruszony. Widział po jej minie, że z pewnością doświadczyła jakiejś wizji. Wiedząc, że była wieszczką, był pewien tego, że mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z jego ojcem. Taka myśl tylko jeszcze bardziej motywowała go do dowiedzenia się, co też dziewczyna właśnie zobaczyła.

Gwardziści płynący z nimi również to zauważyli. Zerknęli z uwagą na dziewczynę, ciekawi tego, co się stało. Oni, tak jak reszta rezydentów zamku w Wessex, wiedzieli o zdolnościach faworytki króla Ecberta. Nic jednak nie powiedzieli. Rzucali tylko co jakiś czas zaintrygowane spojrzenia w jej stronę, licząc na to, że być może uda im się jednak czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Czy to już się stało? – Ivar zadał jej kolejne pytanie, tym razem nieco cichszym głosem. Morana spojrzała się na niego, wciąż milcząc. – Czy zobaczyłaś mojego ojca? Czy on już…?

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała mu w jego języku. – Twój ojciec już nie żyje.

Po tych słowach mowa ciała chłopaka diametralnie się zmieniła. Wszelkie ciepło, jakie jeszcze widniało w jego spojrzeniu zanikło, jego ramiona opadły nisko, a on sam zgarbił się nieznacznie, jak gdyby jakaś niewidzialna moc nagle wyssała z niego siły życiowe. Widząc to, Morana ujęła jego dłoń w swoją, zmuszając go tym do spojrzenia się na nią.

\- Trafił dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał się dostać po swojej śmierci. – powiedziała do niego cichym, łagodnym głosem, jednocześnie uśmiechając się do niego pogodnie. – Jest już ze swoimi przodkami. Odnalazł spokój, którego poszukiwał całe swoje życie. Nie musisz się zamartwiać o jego ducha. On już jest w lepszym miejscu. Teraz musimy skupić swoje myśli na czymś innym.

\- Wiem. – Ivar odpowiedział jej po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Żywioł emocji nagle powrócił do jego spojrzenia. Chłopak uśmiechnął się kątem ust, pilnując się jednocześnie, aby gwardziści króla Ecberta nie dostrzegli teraz jego wyrazu twarzy. – Ci ludzie wkrótce dowiedzą się, co to znaczy gniew tych, których śmieją nazywać heretykami. I że to nasze wiary będą tymi, które wygrają na sam koniec.

Morana z trudem powstrzymała triumfalny uśmiech, słysząc to. Osiągnęła dokładnie to, co chciała. Zyskała sojusznika w walce o dominację ich religii. Miała szansę na wypełnienie swojej misji i ocalenie tego świata przed całkowitą zagładą.

 _Nowa era jest o krok bliżej nas. Mam realną szansę na zmienienie tego świata na lepsze. Mam szansę na ocalenie go. I ten chłopak w tym mi pomoże._


	8. Kattegat

**W końcu wróciłam :) Długo nie byłam w stanie nic tutaj publikować - raz, że "życie się stało" i ogrom różnych rzeczy strawił cały mój wolny czas, a dwa, że przy każdej wolnej chwili, jaką udało mi się zyskać, nie miałam często siły na pisanie i wolałam skupić się wtedy na innych rzeczach. Ale w końcu powoli wszystko wraca do normy i mam nadzieję, że w nowym roku mój grafik będzie pozwalał mi na częstsze aktualizacje - nie tylko tego fanfika, ale też i wielu innych.**

 **Fanów serialu "Wikingowie" zachęcam dodatkowo do zajrzenia do mojego nowego fanfika z tego fandomu, którego pierwszy rozdział dzisiaj opublikowałam. Nosi on tytuł "Devil's Angel" i toczyć się będzie wokół trzech głównych postaci: biskupa Heahmunda, Ivara oraz oryginalnej bohaterki imieniem Eira. Na mojej stronie na YouTube dodatkowo jest możliwość obejrzenia zwiastuna do tego opowiadania.**

 **A teraz, żeby dalej nie przedłużać, zapraszam do czytania :) Specjalnie żeby nadrobić zaległości wrzuciłam naraz dwa rozdziały.**

* * *

 **Rozdział ósmy: Kattegat**

* * *

Po kilku dniach podróży, które dla obojga wydawały się być wiecznością, wreszcie zobaczyli na horyzoncie ląd.

Przepłynęli pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi, stromymi klifami i skierowali się prosto w stronę znajdującej się w zatoce wiosce. Morana wiedziała, że to właśnie jest Kattegat – miejsce narodzin Ivara i jego dom.

Kątem oka dostrzegła ruch na szczycie jednego z klifów. Szybko domyśliła się, że to musiał być jakiś zwiadowca, i że pobiegł teraz zapewne do wioski, aby ostrzec innych przed „intruzami".

Wiedziała jednak, że nic jej nie grozi – przybyła tu jako towarzyszka Ivara, a nie jako „członkini delegacji z dworu króla Wessex". A i nawet gdyby podawała się wciąż za taką osobę – czego wcale nie zamierzała robić – to wiedziała już, że ten młody wiking nie pozwoli, aby cokolwiek złego jej się tu przytrafiło.

Po dłuższej chwili dostrzegła w końcu znajdujący się na końcu zatoki zarys najwyższych budynków Kattegat. Zaraz potem, gdy zbliżyli się do brzegu jeszcze bardziej, zauważyła też, że już ktoś tam na nich czeka. Miała zatem rację – wtedy na klifie to musiał być zwiadowca.

 _Sporo ich tam._ – pomyślała, obserwując dość spory tłum czekający na nich na pomostach. – _Ivar musi być jednak dla nich ważny. A wydawać by się mogło, że jest inaczej._

W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Wojownicy od razu otoczyli małą łódkę, którą tu dopłynęli, i wycelowali ostrza swoich mieczy na dwóch rycerzy towarzyszących Ivarowi i Moranie. Nie zaatakowali ich jednak – w napięciu czekali, aż najmłodszy syn Ragnara nie zostanie bezpiecznie stąd zabrany.

\- Ivar. – Ubbe jako pierwszy podszedł do łodzi i wyciągnął rękę do brata. – Nic ci nie zrobili?

\- Nic mi nie jest, bracie. – zapewnił go chłopak. Przyjął zaraz potem jego wyciągniętą rękę i podniósł się nieznacznie. Zaraz potem podszedł do nich Sigurd i razem z Ubbe pomógł mu wydostać się z łodzi.

\- Kto to jest? – spytał się starszy z braci, zerkając bokiem na nieznajomą dziewczynę, która w tym samym momencie podniosła się do pozycji stojącej, także chcąc opuścić pokład i przejść na molo.

\- To nasza nowa przyjaciółka, Ubbe. – odpowiedział mu Ivar. Odwrócił się przy tym bokiem w stronę dziewczyny i na krótki moment ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Młody wiking posłał jej słaby, przelotny uśmiech, zanim nie odezwał się ponownie. – Możesz jej spokojnie zaufać. Jest naszą sojuszniczką.

Tyle wystarczyło najstarszemu z synów Ragnara Lothbroka. Po szybkim zerknięciu w stronę dziewczyny wyciągnął do niej rękę i pomógł jej wyjść z łodzi. Morana bez wahania przyjęła jego pomoc i zwinnie przeszła na deski molo. Ruszyła następnie za nimi w stronę zabudowań. Gdy przechodziła przez teren plaży, zauważyła nagle stojącą nieopodal dość wysoką, jasnowłosą kobietę. Jej osoba z jakiegoś powodu przyciągnęła jej uwagę. Morana spojrzała się na nią uważnie. Już ją wcześniej widziała – w jednej ze swoich wizji. Kobieta była w niej cała zakrwawiona, z licznymi ranami ciętymi, i czołgała się niezdarnie po ziemi w stronę Ivara, który przyglądał się jej z mściwą satysfakcją.

 _To musi być Lagertha – macocha Ivara._ – pomyślała zaraz potem. Nie poczuła jednak potrzeby ocalenia jej. Nie po to tu przybyła – miała inną, o wiele ważniejszą misję do wypełnienia. I wiedziała aż za dobrze, że zemsta na tej kobiecie będzie jednym z priorytetów Ivara, prędzej czy później. Powstrzymanie go przed tym mogłoby zmienić jego przeznaczenie i doprowadzić do tego, że nie stałby się tym, kim potrzebowała, żeby się stał.

Gdy o tym pomyślała, machinalnie zerknęła na moment na niego. _On jeszcze o niczym nie wie._ _Ale wkrótce się dowie._ Była pewna tego, że ta zła wieść zrani go dogłębnie. Nie dało się jednak tego uniknąć. Tak po prostu musiało być.

Zaraz potem zauważyła jeszcze jedną postać – stojącego daleko w oddali wysokiego, chudego, zakapturzonego mężczyznę. Nie mogła dobrze zobaczyć jego twarzy – nie było jej to jednak potrzebne. W momencie, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na nim, wiedziała już, z kim ma do czynienia.

 _Jasnowidz. Sługa bogów. I on też wie, kim jestem. Też to wyczuwa._ – Na potwierdzenie jej ostatniej myśli mężczyzna ukłonił się w tej samej sekundzie w geście wyrażenia jej szacunku. Morana nic nie zrobiła – wiedziała, że nie powinna na tę chwilę ściągać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.

\- Idziesz, Morana? – dobiegł ją nagle głos Ivara. Wyrwał ją tym pytaniem z zamyślenia; dziewczyna zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, zanim nie obróciła się z powrotem w jego stronę.

\- Już idę. – odpowiedziała mu. Przeszła następnie razem z nimi przez całą długość plaży, a następnie skierowała się z nimi do położonej na obrzeżach Kattegat niedużej chatki.

\- Co z ojcem, Ivar? – spytał się go Ubbe. – Dlaczego z tobą nie wrócił?

Nastolatek milczał przez chwilę, zanim nie odpowiedział na to pytanie. Zerknął tylko przelotnie na Moranę, która bez wahania skinęła głową, dając mu tym znak, że powinien im o wszystkim powiedzieć.

\- Nie żyje. – powiedział w końcu. – Król Ecbert wydał go królowi Aelle.

\- Ale widziałeś jego śmierć? Jesteś pewien, że go zabili? – dociekał dalej najstarszy z braci.

\- Nie, nie widziałem. Ale wiem, że na pewno nie żyje.

\- Jak możesz być tego pewny?

\- Bo on sam tego chciał. – Ivar w końcu nie wytrzymał. – Tak mi mówił. Że to jest jego przeznaczenie. Że musi tam umrzeć. I że to my musimy pomścić teraz jego śmierć. – powiedział na sam koniec. – Nasza matka też na pewno tego samego będzie chciała, tak jak i Lagertha. Wystarczy, że z nimi o tym porozmawiamy, a na pewno będą one chciały zebrać wojowników i wyruszyć przeciwko tym przeklętym chrześcijanom, którzy zamordowali naszego ojca.

Pomiędzy dwoma starszymi braćmi zapadła nagle niezręczna cisza. Morana wiedziała już, co zaraz nastąpi. Odchyliła się nieco do tyłu, aby móc lepiej wszystko obserwować. Pomimo swoich niesamowitych zdolności wciąż była „tylko człowiekiem" – zżerała ją ciekawość, jak zareaguje on na tę okropną wieść.

\- Ivar… nasza matka nie żyje. – Sigurd odezwał się pierwszy. Ton jego głosu był słaby, smutny i ponury. – Lagertha ją zabiła.

Morana wciąż milczała – spojrzała się tylko z niepokojem na Ivara, oczekując w napięciu jego reakcji. Chłopak milczał przez bardzo długi czas, nie wiedząc jak na to wszystko zareagować.

\- Nie żyje… – wymamrotał w końcu ledwie słyszalnym głosem. Zaraz potem zaśmiał się gorzko, kręcąc przy tym z niedowierzaniem głową. – My to mamy pecha, co? Dwójka rodziców martwa w tak krótkim czasie. To chyba jakieś przekleństwo.

Ubbe i Sigurd spojrzeli się na niego z niepokojem. Morana domyślała się, dlaczego tak się zachowują – jeszcze nie widzieli prawdziwego gniewu ze strony Ivara. To przyjdzie później, gdy świadomość tego, że Aslaug nie żyje, w pełni do niego dotrze. Dopiero wtedy rozpęta się prawdziwe piekło.

\- To nie jest pora na żarty, Ivar. – syknął Sigurd. – Nasza matka nie żyje. Ojciec też, przynajmniej według ciebie, nie żyje. Darowałbyś sobie takie teksty.

\- Daj mu spokój. – Morana w końcu zdecydowała się odezwać. – Jeśli chce sobie w taki sposób radzić ze stratą rodziców, to niech tak robi.

\- A kim ty w ogóle jesteś, co? – Jasnowłosy chłopak skupił całą swoją uwagę na niej. Teraz, gdy w końcu się odezwała i przypomniała im tym o swojej obecności, stał się on nagle niezmiernie ciekawy jej osoby. – Nie boisz się, że taka niewinnie wyglądająca chrześcijanka jak ty straci życie w takim miejscu jak to?

\- Ona nie jest żadną chrześcijanką. – Ivar odezwał się, zanim Morana zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Jest taka sama jak my. Też wierzy w wielu bogów, tyle że nie w tych, co my.

\- To wiarę w których bogów ona zatem wyznaje? Do której religii należy?

Na to pytanie Ivar nie miał odpowiedzi. Słyszał od niej tylko, że była kapłanką jednej z bogiń z rodzimego dla jej narodu panteonu. Nie wiedział jednak jeszcze, do jakiego narodu ona przynależy. Jakoś nie miał głowy, aby się ją o to dopytywać – był zbyt zajęty martwieniem się o swojego ojca. Zerknął więc na dziewczynę w nadziei, że ta bezproblemowo udzieli im tej odpowiedzi.

\- Jestem Słowianką. – odpowiedziała Sigurdowi Morana.

\- Słowianką… – powtórzył cichym głosem chłopak. – Kojarzę to plemię… Polanie są jednymi z nich, zgadza się?

\- Dokładnie. – potwierdziła dziewczyna. – Moja matka się właśnie z tego plemienia wywodzi.

\- A twój ojciec?

\- Mój ojciec pochodził z Moraw. Spotkali się przez czysty przypadek, gdy podróżował on ze swoimi rodzicami w karawanie kupieckiej do innych plemion słowiańskich. Zatrzymali się w wiosce, w której mieszkała moja matka, a reszta… no cóż, reszta to historia. – zakończyła swoją krótką opowieść i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

\- Chrześcijanie i do was chcą się wtrącać i zmieniać wasze wierzenia? – Po tym pytaniu Morana tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Próbują, ale jak na razie coś kiepsko im to idzie. – powiedziała. – Jak na razie przegrywają z nami sromotnie. Słowianie nie są skorzy do porzucenia swojej religii. Tak jak i wy.

Dziewczyna po tych słowach zamilkła i pozwoliła, aby bracia na spokojnie przemyśleli sobie wszystko, co właśnie od niej usłyszeli. Spojrzała się tylko w stronę Ivara i zobaczyła, że ten przyglądał jej się uważnie. Gdy tylko złapał jej spojrzenie, chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, co usłyszał.

 _I tak zaczyna się nasza wspólna historia, Ivarze_ _Ragnarsson_ _._ – pomyślała, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. – _Już wkrótce oboje zobaczymy, co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie._


	9. Dwie drogi

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Dwie drogi**

* * *

Minęło kilka dni od przybycia Morany i Ivara do Kattegat. Chłopak powoli zaczął godzić się z faktem śmierci swojej matki. Nie chciał jednak spotkać się z Lagerthą – ewidentnie odkładał to spotkanie na możliwie jak najdalszy termin. Nie był psychicznie zdolny do konfrontacji z kobietą. Był pewien, że gdyby ją zobaczył, jak nic by ją zaatakował w nagłym przypływie złości.

Jego bracia podzielali jego opinię na ten temat – oni sami zdystansowali się w stosunku do nowej przywódczyni Kattegat i omijali ją i jej strażniczki szerokim łukiem. Jednocześnie pilnowali, aby Ivar nie zmienił zdania i nie wybrał się na konfrontację z nią, zanim cała jego złość i gniew nie miną.

On sam zaczął odczuwać pierwsze negatywne skutki przedwczesnej śmierci jego rodziców. Świadomość ich braku sprawiła, że odbiło się to na jego emocjach i zachowaniu. Morana z niepokojem obserwowała te zmiany. Spodziewała się ich, ale nie przeczuwała, że będą one chwilami aż tak drastyczne.

Pewnego razu siedziała z nim w milczeniu przed chatą, w której jego bracia przebywali. Wpatrywała się właśnie w rozbijające się o brzeg plaży fale, rozmyślając o najrozmaitszych rzeczach, gdy nagle z tego błogiego zamyślenia wyrwały ją jakieś krzyki.

W pierwszej chwili, zanim się nie odwróciła, była pewna tego, że to zwyczajna bójka. Myliła się jednak – i to srogo.

Cudem zdołała uchylić się w tej samej chwili, w której krótki sztylet przeleciał tuż obok niej i wbił się w jedną z drewnianych belek przedniej ściany chatki braci.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie? – zawołała zaraz potem, wciąż na wpół leżąc na ziemi w obawie, że zaraz może przelecieć nad nią kolejne ostrze.

Ivar wdał się w bójkę z jednym z tutejszych wojowników. Morana była tak mocno pogrążona w swoich myślach, że w ogóle nie usłyszała, kiedy ich sprzeczka się zaczęła, ani kiedy ewoluowała w pełnowymiarową walkę.

Nastolatek siedział na ziemi niedaleko niej i trzymał przed sobą swój miecz. Ostrzem celował prosto w wysokiego, rudowłosego wikinga, który wpatrywał się w niego z mieszaniną odrazy i nienawiści.

\- Nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego królowa Aslaug cię oszczędziła. – mężczyzna wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jesteś słaby. Wy wszyscy jesteście słabi. – dodał zaraz potem, gdy z chatki wyszli naprzeciw mu dwaj bracia Ivara, zaalarmowani hałasem na zewnątrz. – On nie jest w stanie nawet ustać o własnych siłach, a wy daliście się omamić ładnej dziewce wysłanej na was przez Lagerthę. Żaden z was nie nadaje się na przyszłego wodza Kattegat. Nie jesteście godni bycia nazywanymi synami Ragnara Lothbroka.

Te słowa przelały czarę goryczy. Ivar z furią rzucił się w stronę mężczyzny, chcąc zadać mu jak najwięcej bólu. Morana jako pierwsza rzuciła się ku niemu i przytrzymała go w miejscu. Ubbe i Sigurd dołączyli do niej dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

\- Widzicie, jacy oni są dzielni? – zaszydził z nich mężczyzna, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno. – Wątła kobieta daje sobie radę z nimi samodzielnie.

Morana nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób. Puściła tylko ramię chłopaka, po czym bez słowa odsunęła się od niego i jego braci i przeszła szybkim krokiem prosto w stronę wikinga. Następnie, wciąż nic się nie odzywając, zamachnęła się z całej siły i uderzyła mężczyznę ręką w twarz. Cios był tak silny, że mężczyzna aż upadł na ziemię, a gdy się podniósł do pozycji siedzącej, wszyscy mogli zobaczyć jego krwawiącą, rozciętą dolną wargę.

\- Nigdy nie waż się obrażać którekolwiek z synów Ragnara Lothbroka. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc się rudowłosemu wikingowi prosto w oczy. – Jeśli nie chcesz umrzeć w niewyobrażalnych mękach, zamkniesz swoją jadaczkę i odejdziesz stąd w milczeniu.

\- Nie boję się ciebie. – mężczyzna liczył na to, że te słowa ostudzą zapał dziewczyny. Jego ton głosu był jednak tak niepewny, że on sam wyszedł na tego wystraszonego.

\- A powinieneś. – Morana po tych słowach uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Wierzysz w swoich bogów, prawda? Ja też w swoich wierzę. I wiem, że mnie wysłuchają. Jestem ich wysłanniczką i mam ich moce. Zadrzyj ze mną, człowieku, a dowiesz się, jak potężni są emisariusze bogów.

Wiking nic na te słowa nie odpowiedział. Otarł tylko krew z ust, po czym wstał chwiejnie i czym prędzej oddalił się z miejsca zdarzenia, obracając się co jakiś czas za siebie.

Morana jeszcze przez jakiś czas stała w miejscu i obserwowała go uważnie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili obróciła się na pięcie i podeszła z powrotem do trójki braci, którzy teraz wpatrywali się w nią z osłupieniem.

\- No co? – spytała się ich, widząc ich zdumione miny. – Wasze kobiety znane są z tego, że walczą u waszego boku. Widok silnej kobiety nie powinien was zatem aż tak szokować.

Ivar jako jedyny uśmiechnął się po jej słowach. Zaimponowała mu. Zaczął wreszcie dostrzegać w niej podobną sobie – pogankę, którą wychował silny, niezależny lud, i która z całą pewnością nie dałaby sobie nikomu wejść na głowę. Potrafiła sama o siebie zadbać. Ktoś taki momentalnie zyskiwał jego szacunek.

\- Nie powinnaś go uderzać. – powiedział jej w pewnym momencie Ubbe, gdy już weszli do chatki i wszyscy usiedli wokół długiej ławy. – Ten mężczyzna jest jednym z podległych Lagerthy. Na pewno doniesie jej o tym, co tu zaszło.

\- Nic mnie nie obchodzą ludzie jego pokroju. – odpowiedziała mu na to dziewczyna. – Tacy jak on są mocni tylko w gębie, ale gdy przychodzi do konfrontacji z kimś silniejszym od siebie, nagle zmieniają się w potulne szczeniaczki i kulą ogon pod siebie. Nie mają za grosz szacunku do innych i lgną do tych, którzy w danej chwili mają najwięcej władzy, tylko po to, żeby potem zdradzić taką osobę, gdy ta choćby trochę osłabnie.

\- Możliwe, że i masz rację. – przyznał niechętnie Ubbe. – Ale to nie oznacza, że powinno się z takimi osobami wszczynać burdy. – Tutaj jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę Ivara. – Mogłeś go zignorować i poczekać, aż ten sobie nie odejdzie. Wtedy nie mielibyśmy takiego problemu.

\- I miałem mu pozwolić, żeby dalej obrażał mnie i was? – odciął mu się momentalnie chłopak. – Jesteśmy synami Ragnara Lothbroka. Nikt nie będzie nam mówił, co mamy robić.

Żaden z braci mu nie odpowiedział – przytaknęli tylko niepewnymi skinieniami głów i czym prędzej sięgnęli po swoje kielichy, byle tylko nie kontynuować dalej tej rozmowy. Zaraz potem dokończyli swoje jedzenie i równie prędko wyszli z chaty, zostawiając Ivara samego z Moraną.

\- Boją się mnie. – powiedział jej chłopak, gdy tylko jego bracia wyszli. – Ewidentnie mnie unikają. Nie chcą mieć ze mną nic do czynienia. – Zaraz potem zerknął na nią z zaciekawieniem. – Ale nie to co ty. – dodał po chwili. – Ty cały czas koło mnie przebywasz. W ogóle nie przejmujesz się tym, co mówię i robię.

\- Przywykłam do o wiele gorszych sytuacji. – odparła mu na to Morana. – A to, przez co ty przechodzisz, jest kompletnie zrozumiałe.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że dam radę pomścić swoich rodziców. – Ivar zdecydował się nagle zmienić nieco temat. Nie lubił rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach. – Widziałaś zapewne i takie wizje przyszłości, prawda? Wiesz, czy uda mi się to osiągnąć?

\- Sam chyba znasz już odpowiedź na to pytanie. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Podjąłeś już decyzję i wiesz o tym bardzo dobrze.

\- Może i podjąłem decyzję, ale to nie oznacza jeszcze, że to się spełni.

Morana uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie po jego słowach, zanim się ponownie nie odezwała.

\- Powiem ci tak… uda ci się to, ale tylko pod jednym warunkiem. Jedno z tych wydarzeń będzie musiało zaczekać na spełnienie się dłużej, niż to drugie. I to od ciebie wyłącznie zależeć będzie, kogo zechcesz pomścić w pierwszej kolejności. Ale jeśli źle wybierzesz, wówczas nie będziesz w stanie dopełnić swojej misji pomszczenia obojga rodziców. Szanse na pomszczenie tego drugiego bowiem przepadną bezpowrotnie.

Ivar uśmiechnął się gorzko i pokiwał z namysłem głową.

\- I domyślam się, że ty mi nie podpowiesz, co powinienem wybrać?

\- Nie jestem od doradzania innym, tylko od pilnowania, aby moje wizje się spełniły. Ty sam musisz o wszystkim zadecydować. To jest twój los. Ty o nim decydujesz. I tylko ty możesz go ostatecznie zmienić.

~0~

Morana przechadzała się powoli wzdłuż linii brzegowej. Jak na razie nic nie ruszyło do przodu – braci wciąż sprzeczali się w kwestii tego, czy powinni zebrać wojowników i pomścić śmierć swojego ojca. Lagertha z kolei wciąż ich do siebie nie wezwała, mimo że kilkakrotnie dziewczyna dostrzegła, że jej wojowniczki ich obserwują.

Zatrzymała się w końcu blisko niedużego, płaskiego głazu. Powoli wyjęła z szerokiego rękawa swojej sukni figurkę od Alfreda i przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Chłopiec dał jej to w nadziei, że w „nowym, obcym świecie" nie będzie się czuła taka zagubiona, mając przy sobie tę świętą figurkę. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, że dawał to „jednej z nich" – pogance, która ani trochę nie myślała o przejściu na jego wiarę.

 _Już niedługo znów go spotkam._ – pomyślała. – _Ale wtedy będziemy już stać po przeciwnych stronach pola bitwy. To złamie jego serce._

Wiedziała, że chłopak dojdzie po tym do siebie – fakt, będzie czuł się przez jakiś czas zdradzony, ale szybko sobie z tym poradzi. To nie on zresztą znajdował się w centrum jej uwagi, tylko Ivar. To na nim musiała się teraz przede wszystkim skupiać.

\- Morana? – dobiegł ją nagle znajomy głos. Dziewczyna obróciła się szybko i zobaczyła, że to najstarszy z braci Ivara zjawił się u jej boku. – Dobrze wymówiłem twoje imię, prawda?

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała mu ze słabym uśmiechem. – Coś chcesz ode mnie? – spytała się zaraz potem, gdy niezręczna cisza zaczęła się dłużyć.

\- Chciałem tylko się ciebie spytać o Wessex. – zaczął niepewnym głosem. – Chodzi o… o mojego ojca. Czy… wy naprawdę nie widzieliście jego śmierci? Nie wiecie, jak zginął? I czy naprawdę zginął?

\- On na pewno nie żyje, Ubbe. Przykro mi. – Morana nie zamierzała się wdawać z nim w szczegóły i tłumaczyć mu wszystkiego. Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. – Ta śmierć była mu pisana. Nikt nie był w stanie temu zapobiec, nawet on sam.

\- Ale może jednak zdołał jakimś cudem się z tego wykaraskać? – Ubbe wciąż nie dawał za wygraną. – Może jednak zdecydował się na walkę z przeznaczeniem i zdołał uciec królowi Aelle? Być może jeszcze tu powróci.

\- Na nic takiego nie licz. – Oboje obrócili się w tym samym czasie w stronę osoby, która to powiedziała. Był to Ivar. Chłopak doczołgał się powoli do miejsca, w którym Morana stała z Ubbe, po czym usiadł wygodniej na mokrym piasku i uniósł głowę do góry, aby móc lepiej spojrzeć się na swojego brata. – Nasz ojciec nie żyje. Pogódź się z tym. Ja musiałem pogodzić się ze śmiercią matki, to wy możecie się pogodzić ze śmiercią ojca.

Ubbe spojrzał się na niego uważnie, nie odzywając się przy tym nawet słowem. Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła pomiędzy trójką iście grobowa cisza, podczas to której Morana uważnie obserwowała intensywną wymianę spojrzeń pomiędzy dwoma braćmi. W końcu jednak Ubbe poddał się i odszedł z plaży szybkim krokiem, nie odwracając się za siebie nawet choćby jeden raz.

\- Dalej się mnie boi. – mruknął pod nosem Ivar. Powoli doczołgał się do krawędzi głazu i niezgrabnie wspiął się na jego szczyt. Gdy już był pewien, że stabilnie na nim siedzi, wyprostował się i obrócił powoli w stronę brzegu. – Sądzi pewnie, że dalej jestem niestabilny i nieprzewidywalny. Nic się tu nie zmieniło.

\- Mnie też się bali. – powiedziała nagle Morana. Ivar zerknął na nią z zaciekawieniem, zaintrygowany tym, co miała mu teraz do powiedzenia. – Gdy byłam mniej więcej w twoim wieku inni sądzili, że z racji tego, że noszę imię władczyni zaświatów i bogini śmierci, to jestem taka jak ona. Że przynoszę nieszczęście i że każdy, kto spróbuje się do mnie zbliżyć, niechybnie umrze.

\- W moim wieku? To ile ty masz lat, dziewczyno? – zdumiał się chłopak, prychając przy tym z rozbawieniem śmiechem. Morana uśmiechnęła się lekko i przeczesała palcami swoje długie, falowane włosy, zanim się nie odezwała.

\- Dwadzieścia. – odpowiedziała po chwili milczenia.

\- To wcale nie ma pomiędzy nami aż tak dużej różnicy. Ja za kilka księżycy będę miał skończone szesnaście lat. Myślałem przez moment, że jesteś o wiele starsza. – dodał po chwili, przyglądając się jej uważnie. – Tak to powiedziałaś, że pomyślałem, że masz może bliżej trzydziestki. Albo i więcej. Chociaż na tyle wcale nie wyglądasz.

Morana zaśmiała się cicho z jego słów.

\- Już parę razy to słyszałam. – powiedziała. – To chyba przez to, że mam takie specyficzne słownictwo i podejście do życia. Ludzie biorą mnie za starszą, niż jestem, bo szybciej dojrzałam umysłowo.

Dziewczyna machinalnie zaczęła obracać figurkę od Alfreda w swojej dłoni. Po dłuższej chwili spojrzała się na nią i pogrążyła w zamyśleniu. Ivar przez cały ten czas obserwował ją bacznie, ciekaw tego, co ona zrobi.

Nagle Morana bez żadnego zawahania uniosła rękę ku górze, zamachnęła się i wrzuciła ową figurkę do wody. Wzięła zaraz potem długi, głęboki wdech, po czym powoli wypuściła powietrze przez usta.

Młody wiking uśmiechnął się ponuro na ten widok.

\- Chyba jesteśmy do siebie bardziej podobni, niż mi się wydawało. – powiedział. Morana zerknęła na niego z zaciekawieniem, nie wiedząc do końca, co dokładnie miał on przez to na myśli.

Chłopak tymczasem wyjął z rękawa swojej bluzy swoją figurkę szachową, jaką otrzymał of Alfreda, po czym także wrzucił ją do wody.

\- Czas wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. – dodał po chwili cichym, poważnym tonem głosu. – Śmierć moich rodziców musi zostać pomszczona. Za wszelką cenę.


	10. Straty

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Straty**

* * *

Morana uśmiechnęła się słabo, obserwując z brzegu pływających w rzece Ubbego i Sigurda.

 _Są w tej chwili tacy niewinni._ – pomyślała. – _Jeszcze nie wiedzą, co ich czeka w przyszłości. Aż im chwilami tego zazdroszczę… tej błogiej niewiedzy. Też bym chciała czasami nie wiedzieć, co nas w przyszłości czeka._

Zaraz potem przeniosła spojrzenie na siedzącego niedaleko niej Ivara. Chłopak siedział cicho, nie odzywając się do nikogo słowem. Kaptur swojej grubej peleryny zaciągnął mocno na twarz, tak że prawie jej nie było widać.

Czuła, że wciąż przeżywa on śmierć swoich rodziców. Starał się ukrywać te emocje w sobie, ale z każdym dniem było z nim coraz gorzej. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później wszystkie te emocje przerosną go i wybuchną w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

\- Te kobiety mnie coraz bardziej denerwują. – powiedział nagle, wyrywając ją tymi słowami z zamyślenia. Morana w pierwszej chwili nie domyśliła się, o co mu chodziło. Dopiero gdy spojrzała się w miejsce, w które i on się wpatrywał. Zobaczyła wtedy, że przygląda się on czterem wojowniczkom, które obserwowały ich z oddali.

 _Lagertha znów wysłała tu swoich szpiegów._ – Morana zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, przyglądając się im z dezaprobatą. – _Liczy pewnie na to, że zdoła się czegoś w ten sposób dowiedzieć. Naiwna kobieta. Nie wie nawet, co ją wkrótce czeka._

Zaraz potem odwróciła od nich swoje spojrzenie i wróciła do obserwowania swoich towarzyszy. Ubbe i Sigurd też zauważyli te wojowniczki, ale zbytnio się nimi nie przejęli. Morana dostrzegła, że o wiele częściej zerkają oni z niepokojem w stronę niej i Ivara. Nie dziwiła im się. Oni także z pewnością zauważyli zmiany zachodzące w chłopaku. Bali się tego, co może się z nim stać. I chcieli coś z tym zrobić, ale najzwyczajniej na świecie nie wiedzieli, jak do niego podejść.

\- To jak, dowiem się w końcu o tych twoich zdolnościach? – Ivar zmienił nagle temat. Morana odwróciła powoli spojrzenie od jego braci i spojrzała się na niego. – Mówiłaś, że wyjaśnisz mi to wszystko i opowiesz mi, jakie dokładnie masz moce. Obiecywałaś mi to.

\- Owszem, obiecywałam ci to. – przyznała ze spokojem dziewczyna. – Ale nie mówiłam, że zrobię to po przybyciu do Kattegat. Powiedziałam, że wyjaśnię ci to w odpowiednim czasie, a on jeszcze nie nastał. Jeszcze. – dodała zaraz potem, widząc po jego spojrzeniu, że ten jest zirytowany tą odpowiedzią. – Musisz jeszcze trochę zaczekać. Zapewniam cię, że będzie to miało miejsce już niedługo.

\- Niech ci będzie. – Ivar nie miał teraz siły na żadne kłótnie i przepychanki słowne. Morana do tego była dla niego jedną z nielicznych osób, jakie szczerze polubił. Nie chciał doprowadzić swoimi słowami do tego, żeby dziewczyna go znienawidziła lub odsunęła się od niego. – Miałaś ostatnio może jakieś wizje? – spytał się jej po chwili milczenia. – Wiesz może, czy Lagertha coś wobec nas planuje?

\- Ona cały czas coś planuje. – odpowiedziała mu na to Morana. – Została władczynią Kattegat w dość gwałtowny i brutalny sposób. Musi zatem uważać na każdym kroku. Wkrótce na pewno wykona następny ruch. – dodała zaraz potem. – Ostatnimi dniami wizje nawiedzają mnie bardzo często.

Zaciekawiła tym Ivara. Chłopak obrócił się tak, że siedział teraz przodem do niej. Nawet na moment nie odrywał od niej teraz swojego spojrzenia.

\- Czy teraz też masz jakąś wizję? – zaciekawił się.

Morana uśmiechnęła się słabo po tym pytaniu.

\- Można to tak ująć. – powiedziała. – Nie jest to szczegółowa wizja, jak to bywa w przypadku niektórych, ale… tak, można to w sumie nazwać wizją.

\- I co w niej widzisz? – dociekał dalej chłopak.

\- Widzę w niej mojego brata. – Po tych słowach na jej ustach pojawił się przez moment błogi uśmiech szczęścia. – Znów się spotkamy – i to już niedługo.

Ivar tylko zaśmiał się cicho na te słowa.

\- Też chciałbym móc być teraz takim optymistą. – powiedział ponurym tonem głosu. – Nie jest mi to jednak chyba dane.

Zaraz potem chłopak obrócił się wokół własnej osi, ułożył się na brzuchu, po czym zaczął odczołgiwać się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Morana wstała instynktownie, gotowa do pójścia za nim.

\- Zostaw go. – usłyszała w tym momencie głos Ubbego. Odwróciła się w tym samym momencie, w którym obydwaj bracia Ivara wyszli z wody, ubrani tylko w przepaski na biodrach. – Nie ma co za nim tak ciągle łazić. On już tak ma. Chce pewnie teraz trochę pobyć sam.

\- Widzicie przecież chyba, jak on cierpi. – zwróciła mu w tym momencie uwagę Morana. – Jesteście jego braćmi. Powinniście się nawzajem wspierać w takiej chwili.

\- To właśnie dlatego tu z nim przybyłaś? – Ubbe uśmiechnął się krzywo po tym pytaniu. – Chcesz dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa, bo się zwyczajnie o niego martwisz? Wiesz w ogóle, o kim ty teraz mówisz?

\- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. – Morana już chciała odejść i udać się za Ivarem, ale w tym momencie Ubbe ją przed tym powstrzymał, łapiąc ją za ramię i przytrzymując twardo w jednym miejscu.

\- Czy nasz ojciec naprawdę nie żyje? – spytał się jej niespodziewanie.

 _Znów to samo._ – Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymała się od ciężkiego westchnienia. – _Nie są jeszcze w stanie zaakceptować tego faktu. Ile już razy coś takiego widziałam. Niezwykle trudno jest pogodzić się ze śmiercią kogoś bliskiego. Tym bardziej, gdy nawet nie było się tego świadkiem._

\- Przykro mi. – powiedziała cichym głosem, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. – On na pewno nie żyje. Król Aelle nigdy nie odpuściłby sobie zadanie waszemu ojcu ogromnego cierpienia. Czekał na tę możliwość od wielu lat. Wkrótce sami się o tym przekonacie.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbyś to widziała. – wtrącił się w tym momencie Sigurd.

\- Bo poniekąd to widziałam. – przyznała Morana. – W swojej wizji.

\- Posiadasz dar wizji? – zdumiał się Ubbe. – Nasza matka też posiadała taką umiejętność. Jesteś völvą?

\- Nie, nie jestem żadną wieszczką. – dziewczyna zaśmiała się krótko po tych słowach. Zawsze bawiło ją to, gdy ludzie z miejsca to zakładali. Nie miała im jednak tego za złe; nie znali przecież całej prawdy o niej ani o tym, co jeszcze potrafiła. A ona z kolei nie mogła wszystkim tego ot tak ujawniać. Musiała chronić ten sekret za wszelką cenę.

\- To kim zatem jesteś? – Ubbe dociekał dalej.

\- Niedługo wam to wszystko wyjaśnię. – zapewniła go Morana, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę. Ujęła dłoń chłopaka i uwolniła się z jego uścisku, po czym szybko się od niego odsunęła, robiąc kilka kroków w tył. – Mam teraz coś innego do załatwienia.

Nie czekała na ich odpowiedź. Odwróciła się i czym prędzej ruszyła na poszukiwania Ivara. To on był teraz jej priorytetem, nie jego bracia.

Dość długo go szukała. Jej wizje nie przydały się jej teraz – jak na złość żadna się teraz nie pojawiła, żeby pokierować ją we właściwą stronę. Była zdana tylko na siebie.

Najpierw udała się do chaty braci, żeby zobaczyć, czy być może to tam chłopak się udał. Nie znalazła go tam jednak. Przeszła następnie przez całą długość plaży, zanim nie zdecydowała się udać w stronę klifów. Nie sądziła, żeby Ivar chciał się teraz trzymać blisko innych ludzi – na pewno udał się w jakieś odludne miejsce, gdzie nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzał.

Wejście na szczyt klifu zajęło jej dość sporo czasu. Pod sam koniec była już bardzo tym marszem zmęczona – z trudem łapała oddech. Weszła jednak na sam szczyt i przystanęła na moment, żeby odetchnąć.

 _Mam nadzieję, że go tu znajdę._ – pomyślała, pochylając się do przodu, żeby jak najszybciej unormować swój oddech. – _Nie wiem, czy dam radę dłużej tak chodzić bez celu._

Czyjeś głośne westchnienie sprawiło, że dziewczyna podniosła się nagle do pionu. W pierwszej chwili wydało się jej, że się przesłyszała, lub że to był tylko wiatr. Myliła się jednak.

Na niskim, płaskim kamieniu w niedużej odległości od niej siedział Ivar. Chłopak był zwrócony plecami do niej. Wciąż miał zaciągnięty na głowę kaptur.

Kierowana instynktem, Morana zrobiła pierwszy krok w jego stronę. Już miała zrobić drugi krok, gdy nagle Ivar uniósł głowę i zaczął krzyczeć głośno ku niebu.

Krzyk ten sparaliżował ją kompletnie. Ból i rozpacz, jakimi on emanował, był nie do opisania. Morana aż poczuła zimny dreszcz na całym ciele, widząc go w takim stanie.

 _Wiedziałam, że tak z nim będzie… ale nie sądziłam, że to będzie aż tak trudne do zniesienia._

Nie wiedziała, ile jeszcze tak stała, niezdolna do poruszenia się choćby o cal. Przyglądała się mu tylko, nie mogąc nic zrobić. Tak, widziała już wcześniej tę scenę w jednej ze swoich wizji, ale i tak nie przygotowało to jej na cały wachlarz uczuć, z jakimi przyjdzie się jej zmierzyć. Przez jedną krótką chwilę pożałowała nagle, że nie mogła odmienić losu jego rodziców.

 _Oni nie pojawili się w żadnej z moich wizji o przyszłości._ – Morana próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że prawidłowo postąpiła. – _Ivar musiał ich stracić, żeby móc stać się człowiekiem, którym pisane jest mu się stać. Zmieniając ich los wpłynęłabym również i na jego przyszłość. A wtedy cały mój plan mógłby polec. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. To jest ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego._

Krzyk w końcu ustał. Morana powoli zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę chłopaka. Ivar drżał na całym ciele i płakał. Nie zauważył jej jeszcze.

To wtedy zdecydowała się w końcu do niego podejść. W siedmiu krokach zamknęła przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi i stanęła u jego boku.

Dopiero teraz ją zauważył. Wcześniej był tak zatracony we własnych myślach i rozpaczy, że cały świat dookoła przestał dla niego istnieć. Zaskoczony jej widokiem, chłopak nagle zorientował się, że wciąż płacze, i w pośpiechu zaczął ocierać łzy z policzków.

\- Nie rób tego. – Morana złapała jego rękę i przytrzymała ją w miejscu. Następnie powoli usiadła obok niego, przez cały czas nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia. – Nie powinieneś ukrywać swoich emocji. Masz do nich pełne prawo.

Chłopak nic jej nie odpowiedział – był wciąż pod wpływem silnych emocji. Morana, działając pod wpływem instynktu, przysunęła się bliżej i objęła go.

Zaskoczyła go tym. Ivar zastygnął w bezruchu, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego. Nikt do tej pory go tak nie potraktował. Wszyscy bali się go i unikali. Tylko jego matka nie bała się zbliżyć do niego. Nawet jego bracia trzymali się możliwie jak najdalej od niego.

W końcu jednak jego emocje z nim wygrały. Desperacko potrzebował bliskiego kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Objął ją więc i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, pozwalając sobie na tę jedną chwilę słabości.

 _Ona jedna mnie wydaje się rozumieć._ – pomyślał. – _Tylko ona wie, przez co przechodzę. I tylko ona naprawdę chce mi pomóc. Bogowie chyba naprawdę postawili ją na mojej drodze, żeby wspierała mnie w mojej zemście. Nie może się jej nic stać. Nikt nie ma prawa jej tknąć. Nikt._


	11. Uzurpatorka

**Rozdział jedenasty: Uzurpatorka**

* * *

Po ostatnich wydarzeniach relacja Morany z Ivarem zacieśniła się nieznacznie. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że chłopak nie chce zostawiać jej samej choćby na jedną chwilę. Widziała po nim, że wreszcie zaczął się do niej przekonywać. Wreszcie uwierzył, że naprawdę stoi ona po jego stronie. Świadomość tego napawała ją zadowoleniem, szczęściem i dumą.

 _Wszystko idzie na razie po mojej myśli. Oby tak dalej._

\- O czym myślisz? – Pytanie Ivara wyrwało ją nagle z zamyślenia. – Masz może kolejną wizję?

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. – odpowiedziała mu Morana, uśmiechając się przy tym do niego łagodnie. – Po prostu zamyśliłam się.

\- Ostatnio coś często to robisz.

\- Bo ostatnio często mam o czym rozmyślać. – Po tych słowach dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego kątem ust. Ivar po chwili sam się uśmiechnął, rozbawiony nieco jej słowami.

 _Wreszcie zaczyna mu się poprawiać._ – pomyślała z ulgą. – _To oznacza, że jestem na właściwej drodze._

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Morana i Ivar spojrzeli się po sobie z dezorientacją – nie spodziewali się nikogo.

 _Nie widziałam tego w żadnej ze swoich wizji. Nie wiem, kto czeka na nas po drugiej stronie._

Mimo to skierowała się w stronę wejścia. Nie sądziła, żeby ktoś planował ich zabić – gdyby tak było, to wtedy z pewnością zobaczyłaby to w jakiejś wizji.

\- Poczekaj. – Ivar pomyślał o tym samym co ona. Uniósł się nieznacznie, chcąc sam sprawdzić, kto to może być. – A jeśli to jakiś wróg?

\- Wtedy wiedziałabym o tym. – zapewniła go Morana. – Nikt ot tak nie planuje ataku czy morderstwa. Musi wcześniej mieć miejsce decyzja. A wtedy ja taką decyzję bym zobaczyła.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, chcąc w ten sposób nieco ukoić jego nerwy. Nie za bardzo to podziałało, ale Ivar pozwolił jej podejść do drzwi i je otworzyć. Gdy to zrobiła, ani trochę nie była zaskoczona tym, co za nimi zobaczyła.

Morana już od jakiegoś czasu się spodziewała się ich. Dziwiła się wręcz, że Lagertcie tak długo zajęło zdecydowanie się na to.

\- Pójdziesz z nami. – powiedziała do nich jedna z wojowniczek, robiąc jednocześnie krok przed siebie, tak żeby znaleźć się wewnątrz małej chatki. – Królowa Lagertha chce się z tobą spotkać.

\- Już się zbieramy. – Morana już miała się cofnąć, żeby pomóc Ivarowi, ale ta sama wojowniczka zatrzymała ją gwałtownie.

\- Tylko z tobą chce się spotkać. – Wojowniczka pociągnęła ją następnie w swoją stronę, zmuszając ją tym do wyjścia.

\- Zostaw ją! – krzyknął Ivar, rzucając się przed siebie w desperackim geście obrony dziewczyny. Przeklinał teraz wszystkich bogów za to, że nie jest w pełni sprawny. Gdyby był, to do tej całej sytuacji w ogóle by nie doszło.

\- Ivar, nie martw się o mnie. – powiedziała mu Morana. Chłopak spojrzał się na nią i zobaczył, że ta wciąż uśmiechała się do niego pogodnie. W ogóle nie wydawała się bać tego, co ją może czekać. – Lagertha z pewnością nic mi nie zrobi. Po prostu jest ciekawa tego, kim jestem. To wszystko. Mam ja rację? – tu zwróciła się w stronę wojowniczek, które po nią przyszły.

\- Tak, zgadza się. – zapewniła ją jedna z nich.

\- Widzisz? – dziewczyna odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę swojego towarzysza. – Nic mi nie będzie. Wrócę tutaj najszybciej, jak tylko będę mogła. Obiecuję ci to.

Po jego minie była pewna, że się jej nie posłucha. Nic jednak nie mogła z tym zrobić. Odwróciła się więc i udała za wojowniczkami Lagerthy do jej siedziby, po drodze zerkając co jakiś czas za siebie. Była pewna tego, że Ivar się za nimi uda, jak nie teraz, to już wkrótce. Miała tylko nadzieję, że chłopak nie zrobi żadnej głupoty.

W końcu dotarły na miejsce. Moranę wprowadziła do środka jedna z wojowniczek, podczas gdy pozostałe skierowały się prosto przed siebie, w kierunku tronu. Morana od razu się zorientowała, że trwa właśnie publiczne spotkanie Lagerthy z podległymi jej jarlami. Kobieta siedziała na swoim tronie i omawiała właśnie z nimi swoje kolejne plany.

\- Musimy wzmocnić fortyfikację wokół Kattegat. – tłumaczyła zebranym, spoglądając przy tym po nich wszystkich. – To miejsce od lat pozostawało pod tym względem mocno zaniedbane. Gdyby doszło do jakiegoś ataku, nasze królestwo byłoby narażone z niemalże wszystkich stron. Nie możemy do tego dłużej dopuszczać.

Zaraz potem kobieta dostrzegła w końcu Moranę. Zamilkła i skupiła nagle całą swoją uwagę na jej osobie. Nie uszło to uwadze pozostałym. Ubbe i Sigurd, którzy stali nieopodal, zerknęli z zaciekawieniem w stronę, w którą wpatrywała się teraz Lagertha. Widok Morany zaskoczył ich dość mocno. Nie spodziewali się jej tutaj w tej chwili.

\- Miło mi, że zdecydowałaś się zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością. – powiedziała w końcu Lagertha, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust. – Wielu z was pewnie nie wie, kto to jest. – kobieta zwróciła się na moment w stronę wszystkich zebranych. – Ta dziewczyna przebywała do niedawna na dworze króla Ecberta. Była tam w momencie, gdy na naszego drogiego Ragnara spadła kara wymierzona mu przez tamtejszych władców. Wie, co się z nim stało. – Lagertha następnie ponownie zwróciła swoją uwagę w stronę dziewczyny. – Wiesz, co się z nim stało, prawda?

Morana potwierdziła to pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Ragnar Lothbrok nie żyje. – odpowiedziała jej. Reakcja zebranych była dla niej przewidywalna. Większość ludzi zaczęła szeptać między sobą z ekscytacją. Ubbe i Sigurd spuścili wzrok, próbując nad sobą zapanować. Sama Lagertha z kolei zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, powstrzymując tym łzy, które chciały wydostać się z kącików jej oczu.

\- Skąd masz tego pewność? – spytała się jej cichym głosem. – Widziałaś to na własne oczy?

\- Można to tak nazwać. Widziałam to w jednej ze swoich wizji.

Zaskoczyła tym ją. Lagertha zmarszczyła brwi w dezorientacji. Przez krótką chwilę analizowała w myślach słowa dziewczyny, próbując zrozumieć to wszystko.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby chrześcijanie wierzyli w tego typu wizje. – powiedziała w końcu z wahaniem. – Czyżby coś uległo zmianie?

\- Nie, nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło. – zapewniła ją spokojnym, opanowanym tonem głosu Morana. – Chrześcijanie dalej nie wierzą w wizje przyszłości. Tyle że ja chrześcijanką nie jestem. I nigdy nią nie byłam.

Tymi słowami wywołała kolejny szmer szeptów. I tego się spodziewała. Nikt z tutaj zebranych nie wiedział, kim jest. Ivar dodatkowo też nic im na jej temat nie zdradził. To normalne, że założyli, że ktoś, kto przybył z Brytanii, będzie chrześcijaninem.

Lagertha odchyliła się nieznacznie, opierając się plecami o tył tronu. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, przyglądając się przy tym uważnie dziewczynie.

\- Kim zatem jesteś? – spytała się jej po chwili, mrużąc przy tym nieznacznie swoje jasnoniebieskie oczy.

Morana wyprostowała się dumnie, gotowa do odpowiedzenia kobiecie. Już otwierała usta, żeby to zrobić. Zanim jednak to zrobiła, gdzieś za nią rozległ się głośny huk, który sprawił, że ona, tak jak i wszyscy inni zebrani w pomieszczeniu, obrócili się szybko w stronę wejścia, z którego owy hałas doszedł.

Ivar wczołgał się niezdarnie przez próg, wcinając się dalej poprzez wbijanie w deski podłogi krótkich noży. Zatrzymał się tuż za wejściem i spojrzał się nienawistnym wzrokiem na Lagerthę, która przez cały ten czas nie odezwała się nawet słowem.

\- Nie tobie ją oceniać. – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, wyraźnie zirytowany. – Morana jest taka sama jak my. Jest jedną z nas. Tylko to cię powinno obchodzić.

Następnie chłopak wznowił swoją mozolną drogę w stronę tronu. Gdy już znalazł się blisko niego, Ubbe instynktownie sięgnął po niski stołek, jaki znajdował się tuż obok niego, i przystawił go obok swojego młodszego brata, tak żeby ten mógł na nim swobodnie usiąść i nie musieć zadzierać głowy do góry, żeby móc patrzeć się na innych.

Ivar powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na Moranę. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie z niepokojem, upewniając się, że tej nic nie jest. Gdy był już tego pewny, odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Lagerthy, piorunując ją swoim wzrokiem.

\- Przyszedłem tutaj po swoją zemstę. – powiedział do niej niespodziewanie, wskazując przy tym na nią jednym ze swoich noży. – Zabiłaś moją matkę. Zabiłaś ją z zimną krwią. Zrobiłaś to dla swojej chorej ambicji stania się królową Kattegat. Zapłacisz za tę zdradę.

\- Ivar… – zaczął niepewnym głosem Ubbe, chcąc uspokoić nieco swojego brata. Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, ale ten tylko strącił ją ze swojego ramienia z obrzydzeniem.

\- Tchórz. – syknął nastolatek, mrożąc spojrzeniem najstarszego brata. – Chcę pojedynku. – Ivar ponownie obrócił się w stronę Lagerthy, która przez cały ten czas obserwowała go ze spokojem, w ogóle nie wydając się przejmować jego groźbami. – Ty i ja. Chcę sam cię zabić.

\- Odmawiam. – odpowiedziała bez cienia wahania Lagertha. Ivar wykrzywił swoje usta z odrazą, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tej odpowiedzi. – Nie chcę cię zabić, Ivar. Jesteś synem Ragnara. – Kobieta wstała ze swojego tronu, po czym powoli skierowała się w stronę chłopaka, aż w końcu przed nim nie stanęła. – A miałoby to miejsce na pewno, gdyby doszło do pojedynku. Nie miałbyś ze mną żadnych szans.

Ivar zaśmiał się gorzko na te słowa, nawet na moment nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z kobietą.

\- Pewnego dnia cię zabiję. – powiedział jej cichym głosem. – Masz na to moje słowo.

Zaraz potem chłopak zsunął się ze stołka i upadł na podłogę. Przekręcił się szybko na brzuch i powoli zaczął się czołgać w stronę wyjścia. Dotarł do połowy pomieszczenia, gdy nagle zatrzymał się i odwrócił nieznacznie w bok.

\- Chodź. – powiedział, zerkając w stronę Morany. – Nie masz co tu siedzieć. Nic się od niej nie dowiesz. I ona też niczego się od ciebie nie dowie.

Morana stała w miejscu tylko przez jedną krótką chwilę. Rzuciła jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na władczynię Kattegat, a gdy nie zobaczyła w jej spojrzeniu żadnego sprzeciwu, obróciła się na pięcie i razem z Ivarem skierowała się do wyjścia.

Lagertha obserwowała ich, dopóki nie zniknęli jej z pola widzenia. Gdy tak się stało, kobieta uśmiechnęła się słabo sama do siebie.

 _Ta dziewczyna zmieni go na lepsze… albo jeszcze bardziej pogłębi mrok, jaki się w nim tli._


	12. Ostateczna prawda

**Rozdział dwunasty: Ostateczna prawda**

* * *

Lagertha drugi raz nie posłała swoich wojowniczek po Moranę. Kobieta najwyraźniej zrozumiała, że nic dobrego nie osiągnie z igrania z Ivarem.

On sam z kolei wciąż trzymał się blisko dziewczyny. Nie opuszczał jej nawet na moment. Nie pozwalał też, żeby ta oddalała się gdzieś bez niego. Za wszelką cenę chciał ją chronić przed każdym potencjalnym zagrożeniem.

\- Nikt mi nic nie zrobi. – zapewniała go Morana, siedząc z nim przed jego chatą. – Nie widziałam żadnego zagrożenia w przyszłości.

\- Lagertha jest sprytna. – Ivar nie był co do tego przekonany. – Z pewnością coś kombinuje. Jestem tego pewien.

\- Jest też inteligentna i jest dostatecznie dobrym strategiem. Nie sądzę, żeby chciała ryzykować wojny z synami Ragnara Lothbroka z powodu jednej dziewczyny.

\- Chyba że ta dziewczyna posiada niesamowite moce. – zwrócił jej w tym momencie uwagę Ivar, siląc się przy tym na ponury uśmiech.

\- O których ona nic nie wie. – przypomniała mu dziewczyna. – I nie dowie się, o ile ja sama jej tego nie zdradzę. A na tę chwilę nie mam tego w planach.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz w tej kwestii. – Chłopak w dalszym ciągu negatywnie do tego wszystkiego podchodził. – Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.

Morana uśmiechnęła się słabo na te słowa. Od kiedy tu przybyła, jej relacja z Ivarem zaczęła się powoli rozwijać i zacieśniać, tak jak to przewidziała – i tak jak tego chciała od samego początku.

Pozostawał jednak jeden spory problem, z jakim nie mogła się tak łatwo uporać. Coś, co powstrzymywało młodego wikinga przed jakimikolwiek dalszymi działaniami.

\- Muszę spotkać się ze swoimi braćmi. – powiedział jej w pewnym momencie. Morana odwróciła w jego stronę wzrok w tym samym czasie, gdy ten doczołgał się już do drzwi i miał je otworzyć. – Chcesz iść ze mną? – spytał się jej chwilę potem.

Dziewczyna tylko się uśmiechnęła. Wstała następnie i podeszła do Ivara, który cierpliwie czekał na nią przy drzwiach, po czym sama je otworzyła za niego i wyszła pierwsza. Ivar uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zanim nie ruszył za nią.

Jego bracia czekali już na niego, gdy przybył na miejsce spotkania.

\- Co ona tu robi? – zdziwił się Ubbe, lustrując przy tym Moranę nieufnym spojrzeniem.

\- Sam ją tu zaprosiłem. – odpowiedział mu nieco hardym tonem głosu Ivar. Doczołgał się w końcu do płaskiego, niskiego kamienia i usiadł na nim. – Już to wam wszystkim tłumaczyłem. Jest taka jak my. Stoi po naszej stronie. I też chce się zemścić za śmierć naszego ojca.

\- Nie przejmujcie się mną. – wtrąciła się w tym momencie Morana, decydując się stanąć w obronie samej siebie. Widziała, że starsi bracia Ivara dalej jej w pełni nie ufają, i poniekąd nie dziwiła się temu; dopiero co tu przybyła, z krainy ich wroga, który zabił ich ojca, a do tego jakimś cudem zdołała przekonać do siebie najmniej ufnego z nich. – Ivar mówi prawdę. Chcę wam pomóc w pomszczeniu waszego ojca. To część waszego przeznaczenia.

Sigurd zaśmiał się cicho po jej słowach.

\- Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć w słowa kogoś, kto nawet odmawia nazwania siebie völvą. – powiedział, rzucając jej przy tym wyzywające spojrzenie.

\- Może robię to dlatego, bo völva jedynie potrafi przewidywać przyszłość, i to nie zawsze dokładnie, a do tego nie jest w stanie wybiegać daleko w przyszłość swoimi wizjami.

\- A ty to potrafisz? – Sigurd dalej rzucał jej wyzwanie. Ivar warknął cicho, ale nic mu się nie odciął. Morana go w tym uprzedziła.

\- Zaczekaj jeszcze trochę, _książę_ , a poznasz pełen zakres mych mocy. Części z nich być może nawet doświadczysz na sobie.

Mówiąc to, uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. Ivar, który obserwował ją uważnie, poczuł przez moment zimny dreszcz na plecach. Coś w jej słowach i tonie głosu podpowiedziało mu, że to nie były przypadkowo dobrane słowa. Ona coś nimi chciała zakomunikować. To nie była groźba… to było coś na wzór ostrzeżenia, ale bardzo ogólnego, nic im na tę chwilę nie mówiącego.

\- Co robimy z Lagerthą? – Ivar zdecydował się zmienić temat tej rozmowy i skierować ją na temat, który chciał omówić z braćmi od samego początku. – Nie możemy tego tak zostawić. Zabiła naszą matkę. Powinniśmy się za to na niej zemścić.

\- Zemsta nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia, Ivar. – Sigurd, jak zwykle, był najmniej przekonany do zdania młodszego brata. – Nie damy rady zabić Lagerthy. Bjorn nam na to nie pozwoli.

\- Ale Bjorna tu teraz nie ma. – Ivar nie odpuszczał. – To nasza szansa, być może jedyna. Nie możemy jej zmarnować. – Ubbe, a co ty o tym myślisz?

Najstarszy z braci drgnął nieznacznie, wytrącony gwałtownie ze swoich przemyśleń. Odchrząknął cicho, po czym spojrzał się na moment na Ivara, zanim ponownie nie spuścił nisko wzroku.

\- Sam nie wiem, Ivar. – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. – Lagertha ma wokół siebie dużo sojuszników. Zdołała już przekonać do siebie niektórych jarlów. Nie będzie łatwo przekonać innych do zaakceptowania nowego władcy. Tym bardziej, że po niej następny w linii dziedziczenia jest Bjorn.

Nie dał rady ich przekonać. Morana wiedziała, że tak będzie. Potrzeba było interwencji kogoś potężniejszego, aby to osiągnąć.

Bracia Ivara rozeszli się zaraz potem, zostawiając go samego. Chłopak był wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego, jak ta rozmowa przebiegła.

\- Czy uda nam się go pomścić? – spytał się po dłuższej chwili Morany, nie odwracając się przy tym jednak w jej stronę. – Czy naprawdę nam się to uda?

\- Ta jedna rzecz pozostaje ciągle niezmienna. – zapewniła go dziewczyna. – Musisz być cierpliwy. Ta chwila nadejdzie, szybciej, niż ci się to wydaje.

\- Chciałbym móc widzieć przyszłość tak jak ty. – chłopak zaśmiał się gorzko po tych słowach, wpatrując się w uderzające o brzeg fale. – Wszystko byłoby wtedy o wiele prostsze.

\- Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś takiego daru. – Ivar w tym momencie odwrócił się bokiem w jej stronę i spojrzał się na nią uważnie, marszcząc przy tym nieznacznie brwi. – To niezwykle trudne i uciążliwe brzemię.

\- Udowodnij mi to zatem. – zachęcił ją wiking. – Pokaż mi skrawek tego, co widzisz… jeśli posiadasz taką możliwość. – dodał szybko zaraz potem, uświadamiając sobie nagle, że moce dziewczyny mogą mieć swoje ograniczenia.

Morana w odpowiedzi tylko się słabo uśmiechnęła. Przysunęła się następnie bez słowa bliżej niego, po czym położyła na jego dłoni swoją dłoń i przymknęła na moment powieki.

Ivar nagle znalazł się na pokrytym niską trawą pagórku. Poranna mgła ciążyła ponad powierzchnią gruntu, przesłaniając wszystko dookoła gęstą, białą powłoką. Zdezorientowany, chłopak instynktownie chciał przesunąć się nieco dalej, aby móc wszystko lepiej zobaczyć. Gdy jednak spróbował to zrobić, nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie leży na ziemi, tylko na niej stoi.

 _Gdzie ja jestem?_ – zdołał pomyśleć, jednocześnie obracając się na wszystkie strony, próbując cokolwiek dojrzeć w tej mgle. – _Jakim cudem ja stoję?_

Jego następne myśli zostały zagłuszone przez donośne krzyki i szczęk oręża. Poniżej niego, na szerokiej nizinie, znikąd pojawiły się nagle dwie armie, które starły się ze sobą w boju. Jedna z nich ewidentnie przewyższała liczebnością tę drugą armię.

 _To nasi ludzie._ – uzmysłowił sobie niedługo potem. – _To nasi wojownicy. Wygrywamy tę walkę._

Jego wzrok powędrował wtedy momentalnie w stronę przegrywającej strony. Nie rozpoznał ich twarzy, ale uzbrojenie żołnierzy i łopoczące na wietrze sztandary wydały mu się znajome.

 _Aelle_ _._ – Na samą tę myśl szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. – _To jego armia. To on z nami przegrywa._

Wizja skończyła się równie szybko, jak się zaczęła. Ivar znalazł się z powrotem na piaszczystej plaży i usłyszał szum fal.

\- To się naprawdę stanie? – spytał się Morany, nie do końca jeszcze w to wszystko wierząc. – Naprawdę z nimi wygramy?

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

\- Sam to widziałeś. – odpowiedziała mu. – Rozniesiecie ich w drobny mak. Aelle nie będzie miał z wami żadnych szans.

\- Jak daleko potrafisz sięgnąć swoimi wizjami? – Ivar nagle zafascynował się jej darem. Jeśli potrafiła dostrzec w przyszłości coś takiego, to być może wiedziała też, jak dalej potoczą się jego losy i czy zdoła on wypełnić swój plan.

\- Daleko. – To było wszystko, co mu odpowiedziała. – Dalej, niż mógłbyś się tego spodziewać.

 _Ona chyba nie ma teraz na myśli mojej osoby._ – Pomimo zafascynowania się perspektywą dowiedzenia się o tym, czy zdoła dopełnić swojej zemsty, Ivar zdołał pojąć, co mogło kryć się za tymi enigmatycznymi słowami dziewczyny. – _Ona ma na myśli coś innego. Coś… dalej. Jeszcze dalej._ – W jej spojrzeniu nie dostrzegł strachu czy smutku. Nie miała na myśli jego śmierci. Chodziło coś innego. Coś o wiele ważniejszego. – _Co ona tam zobaczyła? Jak daleko sięgnęła tymi wizjami?_

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Morana wciąż trzymała jego dłoń w swojej. Zdezorientowany, cofnął ją gwałtownie, mrugając przy tym intensywnie. Odwrócił się szybko bokiem do Morany i odsunął nieznacznie, nagle aż nadto świadom, jak blisko niej się znajdował.

 _Boi się._ – Morana w milczeniu mu się przyglądała, nie komentując w żaden sposób jego nagłej reakcji. – _Boi się tej bliskości. Nie sądzi, że jest mnie godzien. Czuje się gorszy ode mnie. Nie wierzy w to, że ktoś taki jak on może być obiektem zainteresowania kogoś takiego jak ja._

Wiedziała, że w tej chwili nie zdoła go przekonać do tego, że jest inaczej. Nie uwierzyłby jej. Musiała znaleźć inny sposób, aby mu to udowodnić.

\- Muszę… muszę udać się szykować broń i zbroję. Na powrót do Wessex. – dodał szybko, jak gdyby Morana nie była w stanie się domyślić, do czego miałby się szykować. Zaraz po tych słowach odszedł, czołgając się szybko i niezdarnie, zostawiając dziewczynę samą na plaży.

Nie podążyła za nim. Wiedziała, że ten by teraz tego nie chciał. Musiała dać mu chwilę na odetchnięcie i zmierzenie się z własnymi demonami. Podejdzie go innym razem, gdy nadarzy się ku temu lepsza sytuacja.

Pozostała na plaży jeszcze przez jakiś czas, w milczeniu przyglądając się, jak fale rozbijają się o piaszczyste wybrzeże. Uśmiechnęła się błogo, gdy chłodny wiatr powiał, rozwiewając jej ciemne włosy na wszystkie strony. Uwielbiała zimno – jej ulubioną porą roku była zima. Ten wiatr zwiastował jej początek, i dziewczyna nie mogła być szczęśliwsza. Zimą dosłownie odżywała. Podczas gdy inni chowali się w domach i siadali jak najbliżej ognisk domowych, ona wychodziła wtedy najczęściej na dwór.

\- Wspaniale dogadałabyś się ze Skadi. – usłyszała w pewnym momencie czyjś głos za sobą. Odwróciła się szybko i zobaczyła stojącego kilkanaście kroków za nią dojrzałego, siwiejącego mężczyznę ubranego w ciemny płaszcz z kapturem. Zamiast prawego oka ziała na nią ciemność.

Widząc go, Morana podniosła się powoli do pozycji stojącej, nawet na moment nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. On również nie przestał się jej przyglądać, a gdy ta wstała, uśmiechnął się nikle pod nosem.

\- Chyba raczej bliżej mi do Hel. – powiedziała w końcu, przyglądając się mężczyźnie uważnie.

Zaśmiał się on cicho po jej słowach, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Po tym, co o tobie usłyszałem, zaczynam coraz częściej myśleć, że żadna z nich nie urasta ci do pięt. – stwierdził. – Tam, skąd pochodzisz, mogłabyś swobodnie robić za mój odpowiednik.

\- Dlaczego się tu ze mną spotkałeś? Nie powinieneś teraz ukazać się synom Ragnara?

\- Już to zrobiłem. – mężczyzna zrobił krok w jej stronę, przyglądając się jej przy tym z zaciekawieniem. – Teraz przybyłem tutaj, aby móc wreszcie spotkać imienniczkę najpotężniejszej ze znanych mi bogini śmierci.

\- Wiesz, że nie jest ona tylko boginią śmierci. – Morana nie lubiła, gdy boginię, jakiej zawdzięcza swoje imię, degradowano do tej roli. Była jej gorliwą wyznawczynią i wiedziała, że była ona o wiele, wiele potężniejsza.

\- Wiem. – powiedział. – Tak samo jak ja nie jestem tylko królem Asgardu i bogiem mądrości i wiedzy. Wiem, że jesteś o wiele potężniejsza.

\- _Bogini_ jest tą potężniejszą. Ja jestem tylko jej posłanką.

\- Czyżby? – mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno zaraz potem. – Mogę mieć tylko jedno oko, ale nawet ja widzę, że nie jesteś zwykłą śmiertelniczką. Jesteś czymś więcej.

\- Ale nie powiedziałeś o tym Ivarowi, prawda? – Nie było sensu tego przed nim ukrywać. To był Odyn, najważniejszy bóg Skandynawów. Jeśli przed kimś miała ujawnić prawdziwą siebie, to Odyn był idealnym kandydatem do tego.

\- Nie, nie zrobiłem tego. – zapewnił ją. – To nie moja rola. Ta prawda musi przyjść do niego od ciebie, w stosownym momencie. Jesteś nią, prawda? – spytał się po dłuższej chwili, lustrując ją uważnym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. – Jesteś jej nowym wcieleniem, prawda?

\- To się okaże. – Odyn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie po jej słowach. – Ty też chyba wyglądałeś kiedyś inaczej, prawda? – Po tym pytaniu to Morana uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, przyglądając się mu z nieznacznym rozbawieniem.

\- Świat się nieustannie zmienia. – powiedział. – To normalne, że świat bogów musi się również do tego przystosować. Szczególnie, że czekają nas teraz trudne czasy.

\- Och, nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo. – Morana pokręciła przy tym z niedowierzaniem głową, przypominając sobie jednocześnie wszystkie te wizje.

\- To da się jeszcze powstrzymać, wiesz? Wszystko zależy od naszych decyzji. I od tego, jak na to wszystko zareagują śmiertelnicy.

\- Skupiam się teraz na jednym zadaniu naraz. – odpowiedziała mu. – Moim priorytetem jest w tej chwili Ivar i jego rodzina. Tylko to się dla mnie liczy.

\- O niego bym się tak nie martwił. Ja też widziałem jego przyszłość. Jego sława będzie trwała bardzo, bardzo długo.

\- Ale jego życie już nie. – mówiąc to, Morana nagle spochmurniała. Odyn jednak nie zdawał się podzielać jej pesymizmu.

\- A to zależy już wyłącznie od ciebie samej. – powiedział jej. Dziewczyna nic mu nie odpowiedziała. Wiedziała aż za dobrze, co on ma na myśli. Ona też widziała już tę alternatywę. – Tylko od ciebie będzie zależeć, co się dalej z nim stanie.

\- Czy to nie powinno zależeć od was? – spytała się go, wyczuwając, że ten wkrótce odejdzie. – To w was wierzy. Czy to nie wy powinniście sprawować pieczę nad jego losem?

\- Jego los został spleciony z twoim w momencie, gdy zdecydował się na podróż do Wessex ze swoim ojcem. Jest on w pełni twój. To ty zadecydujesz, jak jego losy się potoczą. I to ty pomożesz mu zdobyć to, czego tak bardzo pragnie.

I, tak jak się spodziewała, odszedł zaraz potem, zostawiając ją samą.

 _Bogowie._ – pomyślała z przekąsem, wykrzywiając przy tym usta w grymasie irytacji. – _Tak trudno ich czasami zrozumieć._ _I pomyśleć, że jest mi pisane stać się jedną z nich._


End file.
